Coeur à nu
by LilyChouchou
Summary: AU. Dans une période de guerre, le grand Amour peut naître... mais le sort est cruel, et peut tout faire pour les séparer... (histoire romantique et dramatique HHr basée sur la 2ème guerre mondiale) Traduction !
1. Prologue

*************Coeur à nu*************  
**************************  
  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! ! Ceci est une traduction de la fiction « Naked Heart » de Angel-wing3. Je suis absolument folle de cette fiction qui n'est pas encore terminée hélas, et je voulais la partager avec ceux qui ne lisent pas les fictions en anglais ! Cette fiction est basée sur le livre « Naked heart » de Jacqueline Briskin. Ça ne vous dit sans doute rien (moi non plus !) et selon angel-wing3 ce n'est sûrement pas un Best-seller renommé. Donc peut-être l'histoire vous sera nouvelle, et au cas vous l'auriez lu (par le plus grand des hasards) attendez-vous à quelques changements dans l'intrigue. DONC les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'intrigue, et non plus la fiction ! En fait ce qui est de moi c'est juste la traduction. Ceci est une fiction AU : ça signifie que vous ne trouverez presque rien en rapport avec les livres sauf les personnages bien sûr. Donc pas la peine de s'énerver après moi ou l'auteur, vous êtes prévenus ! Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Review ! ! ! ! !  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
****Prologue****  
  
Le monde de la sorcellerie n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un monde paisible. Dans son histoire il y avait eu beaucoup de rébellions et de guerres.  
  
Le pire, sans doute, s'était produit avec l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus impitoyable que le monde ait jamais connu. De nombreuses années de souffrance, pour les sorciers et les moldus, s'était écoulées, mais tout s'était brusquement arrêté quand, il y a 18 ans déjà, un enfant âgé d'un an vainquit miraculeusement Lord Voldemort pour toujours.  
  
Les sorciers pensèrent que tout se passerait bien après cela....  
  
Ils eurent tort, bien sûr.  
  
Il y a deux ans, un homme appelé Salazar Serpentard était devenu Ministre de la magie en Grande Bretagne, et les choses changèrent tout de suite.  
  
Il commença ce qu'il appelait le « nettoyage ». Cela signifiait que les sorciers de « sang pur » seulement seraient autorisé à utiliser la magie, et qu'ils deviendraient membres du MS (Monde de la Sorcellerie). Une chasse aux sorciers nés de parents moldus, les « sang-de-bourbe », avait commencée. Un grand nombre d'entre eux furent tués, ou envoyés dans des camps de concentration.  
  
L'horreur se répandait partout en Angleterre, tandis que Serpentard gagnait encore et encore du pouvoir. Certains sorciers avaient commencé à se rebeller contre lui. Commandés par Godric Griffondor, un noble, ils s'engagèrent dans une guerre contre Serpentard.  
  
Beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient enfuis vers Paris en France, un pays qui leur offrait la sécurité. Ils disaient que Serpentard ne pourrait pas atteindre cet endroit, et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle les rues du centre de la ville étaient envahies de sorciers nés de moldus, et aussi de quelques sorciers de « sang pur » qui étaient contre la doctrine de Serpentard.  
  
Les Weasley, cependant, avaient choisit Daguerre, une rue moldue. Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille, avait été un important membre du gouvernement précèdent. Naturellement il était contre Serpentard. Sa femme Molly et sa fille Virginia vivaient avec lui. Les Weasley avaient six garçons. L'un d'entre eux vivait en Egypte, un autre en Roumanie, et les quatre autres étaient restés en Angleterre.  
  
Le seul autre sorcier vivant dans cette rue était, en fait, une sorcière : Hermione Granger. Ses parents étaient des moldus, et ils avaient quittés Londres pour Paris bien avant la naissance d'Hermione. Ils en étaient bien contents aujourd'hui.  
  
Les Granger et les Weasley étaient de bons amis. Surtout les deux filles, Ginny et Hermione. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'école de Beauxbatons, où elles avaient apprit la magie. Ginny ne s'entendaient pas avec le reste des filles de l'école, et donc elle passait ses journées complètement seule, même le soir dans la salle à manger. Hermione savait que les autres filles pensaient que Ginny était vaniteuse, snob et amère. Mais elle avait appris à la connaître, et elle avait découvert que Ginny avait une autre personnalité, cachée. Et elle ne la partageait qu'avec Hermione. Avec elle, Ginny était plus ouverte. Elles partageaient leurs secrets et leurs après- midi.  
  
Cependant, les choses commencèrent à changer. L'idéologie de Serpentard commençait à s'étendre et des rumeurs couraient que même la France n'était plus en sécurité... 


	2. Pas en France

Chapitre 1 : Pas en France  
  
Hermione n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle avait rencontré Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny lui avait demandé de venir cette après-midi là pour prendre le thé avec elle. Hermione avait accepté son invitation avec joie. L'elfe de maison des Weasley, Winky, était une bonne cuisinière et elle faisait toujours une délicieuse tarte au citron, celle qu'Hermione préférait.  
  
« Au revoir maman » dit-elle en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.  
  
« Au revoir ma chérie. Fais attention. » dit Mme Granger  
  
« Fais attention » était un bon conseil pour une fille comme Hermione ces jours-ci. Bien que Ginny habitait à côté, elle savait pourquoi sa mère s'inquiétait. A Paris, là où elle habitait, les gens commençaient à réagir aux absurdités de Serpentard à propos des sorciers nés de moldus. On n'en était pas encore au niveau de les tuer ou de les emprisonner, comme on le faisait en Grande Bretagne, mais certaines personnes craignaient que cela n'arrive bientôt.  
  
Hermione était née de moldus, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur du tout. Elle savait que bientôt les gens réaliseraient qu'il était stupide de se soucier de la naissance et des ancêtres de quelqu'un, quand le talent et le c?ur seulement étaient importants.  
  
La maison des Weasley faisait le double de la sienne. En effet les Weasley étaient fortunés et les Granger étaient loin de l'être. Elle frappa à la porte et Winky ouvrit.  
  
« Bonjour Winky » salua-t-elle en donnant la vieille cape qu'elle portait.  
  
« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Entrez s'il-vous-plaît. Mademoiselle Ginny est dans le salon avec des invités » répondit Winky, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
  
Des invités ? Ginny ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'invités. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle portait une vieille jupe en laine et un pull bleu. Ses cheveux châtains étaient touffus - comme toujours - et elle ne s'était pas maquillée du tout. Elle espéra intérieurement que ces invités mentionnés par Winky n'étaient pas des hommes.  
  
Oh, comme elle avait tort.  
  
Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle vit Ginny bavardant avec deux hommes. Son amie était tout simplement ravissante. Ses cheveux roux et soyeux étaient attachés en arrière. Elle portait une robe noire qui était superbe sur elle. Ginny était une jeune femme très belle, Hermione le savait, à côté d'elle elle était encore plus fade qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais elle ne s'en était jamais souciée...jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
« Oh Hermione, ma chérie, tu es enfin arrivée » dit Ginny négligemment quand elle la vit.  
  
Les deux hommes se levèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent pour lui faire face. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione fut à quel point ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre.  
  
Le premier était grand et mince. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris. Il souriait et semblait très gentil.  
  
Juste à côté de lui, se tenait un homme encore plus grand. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, et derrière une paire des lunettes, deux yeux verts étincelants, qui à ce moment même la perçaient du regard. Son visage était sérieux.  
  
Cela lui prit deux secondes pour réaliser qui était l'homme aux yeux verts. Harry Potter. Elle le connaissait, bien sûr. Il était « le Survivant », celui qui avait vaincu le Mage Noir à seulement un an. Mais elle en savait plus sur lui grâce à Ginny. Ron, le frère de Ginny, était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, et Ginny l'avait beaucoup fréquenté avant de venir en France. Hermione l'avait entendu parler d'Harry tant de fois qu'elle avait l'impression de déjà le connaître.  
  
Mais elle ne s'était jamais attendue à le rencontrer pour de vrai.  
  
Surtout pas habillée avec ces vêtements horribles.  
  
« Je vous présente Hermione Granger, l'amie dont je vous ai parlé » dit Ginny.  
  
« Je suis Drago Malefoy » dit le blond en lui serrant la main. Hermione lui sourit.  
  
« Harry Potter » dit l'autre en lui serrant la main également, mais il ne souriait pas. Il la regardait encore, et Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Ginny. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? C'était impoli. Le fait qu'il était célèbre, riche et beau ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui donner ce regard là. Les deux hommes s'assirent également.  
  
« De la Bièrraubeure, ma chérie ? » demanda Ginny. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'avait plus soif.  
  
« Tu es différente de ce que j'imaginais » commenta Drago.  
  
Hermione souleva les sourcils « Que t'as dit Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'?il à son amie.  
  
« Absolument rien, je le jure » dit la rouquine en souriant. « Que des compliments bien sûr. Combien tu es intelligente, quelle grande amie tu es, ainsi qu'une sorcière brillante, un petit peu trop travailleuse et dévoreuse de livres- »  
  
« Hé ! » s'écria Hermione, mimant la colère. Drago rit.  
  
« Tu es une fille de moldus » observa Harry.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui. « Je suis une sorcière » dit-elle. Etait-il un de ces idiots qui se souciaient du sang pur ?  
  
« Tes parents sont des moldus » insista-t-il.  
  
« Et ? » rétorqua Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver.  
  
« Hermione, je t'en prie ne te vexe pas » dit Ginny rapidement. « Harry ne demande pas ça pour ce que tu crois »  
  
« Alors pourquoi le fait-il ? » dit-elle. Elle se fichait pas mal qu'il était Harry Potter. Elle n'allait pas le laisser douter des ses droits de sorcière.  
  
« Parce qu'il y a une guerre » répondit Harry. « Parce que les gens comme toi sont persécutés »  
  
« Oui, en Angleterre. Et si je ne me trompe pas nous sommes en France » répliqua Hermione.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. « Serpentard arrive en France aussi »  
  
Hermione allait répondre, mais Ginny l'interrompit.  
  
« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, alors ne parlons pas de choses sérieuses comme ça, d'accord ? Parle moi de mes vieux amis d'Angleterre. »  
  
A contrecoeur les yeux de Harry se détournèrent de Hermione vers Ginny. Ils commencèrent à parler d'un tas de personnes dont Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler. Drago faisaient quelques signes de tête poliment de temps à autres, mais elle avait la sensation qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur le sujet de conversation.  
  
Hermione profita de ce moment pour mieux observer Harry. Elle savait qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle, c'est-à-dire 18 ans. Mais avec son visage sérieux il avait l'air plus âgé. Ginny lui avait dit qu'Harry avait étudié à l'école de Poudlard et qu'il était arrivé premier de sa promotion. Comme Hermione à BeauxBatons. Ses yeux se levèrent vers la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, qui était difficilement visible sous ses cheveux.  
  
Ginny lui avait dit qu'Harry avait du succès parmi les femmes. Evidemment, c'était un héros. Et il était riche. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait une fortune énorme entreposée à Gringotts.... De plus, il gérait les affaires de « Weasley's Wizards Wheezes », le meilleur magasin de farces-et- attrapes, qui appartenait à deux frères plus âgés de Ginny, Fred et George. Mais ce n'était pas simplement ça. Harry Potter était l'homme le plus attirant et le plus beau qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu, et le fait d'être juste dans la même salle que lui la rendait nerveuse. « C'est stupide » se dit-elle « Je ne le connais pas »  
  
« Herm ! ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ? Je te parle ! » il y avait de la contrariété dans la voix de Ginny.  
  
« Hein ? Oh ! » elle réalisa qu'elle avait dû avoir un air plutôt bête à penser à toutes ces bêtises. « Je suis désolée, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir » s'excusa-t-elle.  
  
Ginny fronça des sourcils. « Bien... Harry et moi parlions de mes frères, et je lui disais que tu les a rencontré l'été dernier. »  
  
Les yeux d'Harry étaient sur elle de nouveau.  
  
Hermione fit un signe de tête distraitement. Elle se souvint de l'été précèdent quand Bill, Charlie, Fred, George et Ron étaient venus. Ils avaient tous été très gentils, surtout Ron avec qui elle avait développé une certaine amitié.  
  
Harry allait parler quand Winky entra.  
  
« Excusez moi » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Harry « Un Hibou vient d'apporter ceci pour M. Potter. C'est écrit que c'est urgent , monsieur.» elle donna un morceau de parchemin à Harry.  
  
Harry la remercia et lut rapidement.  
  
« Je suis désolé Ginny, mais je dois partir » dit-il en se levant rapidement « Je te verrais plus tard » Il se tourna vers Hermione « J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Hermione ». Il allait partir, mais il se retourna de nouveau vers elle « Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai » dit-il. « Tu devrais quitter la France ».  
  
« Quitter... la France ? Mais je... »  
  
« La guerre se rapproche » dit-il.  
  
« Merci pour le conseil » répondit froidement Hermione.  
  
Harry lui envoya un autre regard perçant, mit sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Je devrais également y aller » dit Drago en se levant lui aussi. Hermione avait presque oublié sa présence. « J'ai été ravi de faire la rencontre de si charmantes jeunes femmes » dit-il avec un clin d'?il, et suivit Harry.  
  
Ginny les suivit et revint quelques minutes plus tard. « C'est typique de Harry » commenta Ginny en soupirant. « Juste au moment où les choses deviennent sympas, il a quelque chose à faire. »  
  
Hermione pensait encore aux avertissements d'Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop inquiète, donc elle choisit de n'en rien dire à Ginny.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda la rouquine, en lui offrant une tasse de thé. Hermione savait qu'elle lui demandait son avis sur les deux hommes.  
  
« Savais-tu qu'ils venaient quand tu m'as invitée ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« Eh bien, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de Drago Malefoy avant maintenant » répondit Ginny en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse.  
  
« Et pour Harry ? » Ginny haussa les épaules « Eh bien merci de me prévenir. Comme ça j'ai pu venir avec ma plus belle tenue. » ironisa Hermione.  
  
« Ma chérie » dit Ginny sérieusement « Tu n'as pas besoin de porter des vêtements à la mode, ni de te maquiller pour être superbe. Tu as cette beauté naturelle qui illumine la pièce où tu te trouves. »  
  
Hermione s'arrêta net « Quoi ? » Puis elle se mit à rire. « Ginny, où est- ce que tu es allée chercher une pareille...description ? »  
  
« Je n'ai rien cherché du tout, c'est maman qui a dit ça. » dit Ginny. « Et je crois que Drago Malefoy est d'accord avec elle.» ajouta-t-elle comme ça.  
  
« Bien sûr » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.  
  
« J'ai dit à Harry qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi malpoli avec toi » dit Ginny en prenant une gorgée de thé. Hermione sentait qu'elle voulait s'excuser pour lui.  
  
« De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire où je vis ? » répondit sèchement Hermione, elle-même surprise de sa réaction.  
  
« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais c'est tout lui, il est toujours en train d'essayer de sauver quelqu'un dans ce monde »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Hermione travaillait dans un magasin moldu. Elle aurait voulu aller à l'université, mais ses parents avaient de sérieux problèmes d'argent et elle désirait les aider avant tout. Elle avait envoyé son CV au Ministère de la Magie, en France, mais elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Elle avait le sentiment que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'était pas de « sang pur », mais elle essayait d'oublier cette idée. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'elle avait quitté l'école de toute façon, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter autant ?  
  
Elle était en train de fermer le magasin quand elle vit Ginny arriver, enroulée dans une cape violine pour se tenir au chaud. C'était une journée d'hiver très froide, en effet.  
  
« Salut Gin » salua Hermione. « Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
« J'étais dans le quartier » répondit Ginny avec un sourire. « Je rendais visite à Harry. Il est à l'hôtel Pyramide »  
  
Elles commencèrent à marcher en direction de Daguerre en parlant de choses et d'autres. Le sujet de conversation préféré de Ginny semblait être Harry Potter, et Hermione commença à la taquiner.  
  
« Il est comme un frère pour moi » se défendit Ginny.  
  
Quand elles arrivèrent à la maison d'Hermione, elles aperçurent une vieille femme qui semblait les attendre. Elles reconnurent Mme Figg, une femme qui vivait à quelques maisons des Granger. Elle adorait Hermione.  
  
« Bonjour Mme Figg » dit Hermione.  
  
« Oh ma chérie, Dieu merci te voilà ! » dit la vieille femme. « Ta mère... Ils l'ont prise »  
  
« Quoi ? Qui ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas ! Deux hommes habillés de drôles de vêtements...commes des robes » Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
  
« Où l'ont-ils emmenée ? » demanda Hermione anxieuse.  
  
« Ils ont dit quelque chose à propos d'un ministère... je ne suis pas sûre. Je l'ai aussi dit à ton père et je crois qu'il s'y est rendu, mais il n'est pas revenu. »  
  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul « ministère » avec des personnes habillées de robes. Hermione remercia Mme Figg, et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Ginny la suivit.  
  
« Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Bien sûr que j'y vais ! Je ne comprends pas, Gin. Pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie viendrait chez moi et y prendrait ma mère ? »  
  
« Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste lui demander quelque chose. »  
  
« Mais quoi ? Les sorciers n'ont pas de relations avec de simples moldus, n'est-ce pas ? » raisonna Hermione.  
  
« Mais Herm, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi de te rendre là-bas. Retournons à la maison, j'appellerai mon père et il fera quelque chose. »  
  
L'idée de Ginny semblait plutôt raisonnable, mais Hermione était trop inquiète pour y prêter attention. Son esprit était plein de questions sans réponses, et les mots d'Harry ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. Et si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le « nettoyage » ?  
  
« OK » dit Ginny, en l'arrêtant. « Si on y va, on peut au moins apparaître, pour gagner du temps, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Le sorcier qui la reçut était l'homme le plus effrayant qu'Hermione ait jamais rencontré. Ils avaient dit à Ginny qu'elle devait attendre dehors.  
  
« Votre nom est Granger ? » demanda-t-il, vérifiant son identité.  
  
« Oui » répondit Hermione, essayant de garder sa voix calme. « On m'a dit que ma mère était ici. »  
  
Le sorcier ne dit rien. Il observa la jeune femme avec ses yeux froids, et après un moment il sourit faussement.  
  
« Donnez moi votre baguette magique » dit-il.  
  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? » répliqua Hermione, serrant de manière défensive sa baguette, qui était dans sa poche.  
  
« Sécurité interne » répondit le sorcier. Hermione hésita. « Ecoutez, mademoiselle, si vous voulez voir vos parents, vous devez suivre mes instructions. »  
  
Elle lui donna sa baguette. Le sorcier se leva et pendant un instant Hermione pensa qu'il allait la mener là où était sa mère. Mais au lieu de cela l'homme prit sa baguette et la brisa en deux, juste devant elle.  
  
« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée et furieuse.  
  
« Les moldus ne devraient pas avoir quelque chose qui appartient aux sorciers. »  
  
« Je suis une sorcière ! »  
  
« Tu es une sang-de-bourbe. Maintenant sors d'ici si tu ne veux pas qu'on te mette derrière des barreaux. »  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
  
« Espèce de salaud » murmura-t-elle. « Où est ma mère ? »  
  
« Pas ici apparemment. Les moldus n'ont rien à faire ici. » le sorcier la regarda, menaçant. « Dégages »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Ginny fut choquée quand elle appris ce qui était arrivée à son amie. Elle se mit à insulter les « sales porcs » et menaçait de tout dire à son père. Mais Hermione était trop inquiète pour en discuter. Quand elle arriva chez elle, ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés. En fait, ils ne revinrent que le lendemain matin.  
  
« Maman ! Papa ! Que s'est-il passé ? » cria-t-elle quand ils apparurent à la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Nous allons bien ma chérie. » dit son père. Il était un peu pâle, mais ne semblait pas blessé.  
  
« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Hermione. Ses parents échangèrent un regard. « Je sais que des sorciers du ministère sont venus ici. »  
  
« Oh, ils voulaient juste m'interroger . » répondit Mme Granger, négligemment. « Rien de sérieux »  
  
« Rien de sérieux ? Maman, ils vous ont gardé toute la nuit ! Et puis pourquoi des sorciers voudraient vous interroger ? »  
  
« Ils le font pour tous les sorciers nés de moldus... Comment les appelle-t- on ? enfin je veux dire avec tous les parents de ces sorciers là. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes interrogées. »  
  
Hermione sentit son c?ur se serrer.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.  
  
« Routine, ils ont dit. Sécurité... Qui sait ? Ce qui est important c'est que nous allons bien, rien ne s'est passé. Maintenant dépêche toi, ma chérie, tu vas être en retard à ton travail. »  
  
Hermione aurait préféré rester avec eux, et leur poser des questions, mais il était clair que ses parents ne voulaient pas parler. Elle évita de parler de l'incident au ministère la veille. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette, elle se sentait complètement sans protection. Il fallait en acheter une nouvelle.  
  
Avant d'aller au travail, elle décida d'aller voir les Weasley pour les informer que ses parents étaient revenus. Ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés, et M. Weasley lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les trouver. Il n'avait rien dit quand Ginny lui avait parlé de la baguette d'Hermione, mais elle sentait que cette nouvelle l'avait fortement troublé.  
  
Personne ne répondit à la porte. « C'est étrange » pensa-t-elle. Même s'ils étaient sortis, Winky aurait dû être là. Elle frappa à la porte encore plusieurs fois, mais personne ne vint. Il commençait à se faire tard, alors elle courut vers le magasin, pensant qu'ils avaient sans doute quelque chose à faire et que Winky avait la journée de libre.  
  
Mais quand elle revint l'après-midi et qu'elle trouvât la maison toujours aussi vide, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle en parla avec ses parents, mais ils lui dirent qu'elle se souciait pour quelque chose dont elle ne savait rien. « Peut-être qu'ils sont partis en vacances ou quelque chose comme ça » dit M. Granger d'une manière indifférente, totalement étrange chez lui.  
  
Mais Hermione savait que Ginny ne partirait jamais sans le lui dire. Non, quelque chose était arrivé aux Weasley. Son intuition le lui disait. Elle devait faire quelque chose.  
  
« Harry » pensa-t-elle. Harry était un sorcier important, et très proche des Weasley. Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose. Elle devait aller à l'hôtel où il résidait et lui demander.  
  
AN : voilà la traduction de ce très long chapitre, j'en ai mal aux doigts ! ! lol. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! en tout cas merci pour les reviews ! Vous pouvez continuer comme ça ! Quand à l'insulte utilisée par Hermione, j'espère que personne n'en sera génée mais c'était la seule traduction possible de « you bastard » : cela veut exactement dire ce que j'ai écrit même si ça n'en a pas l'air (vérifiez dans le dico) et de toute manière je ne voyais pas Hermione dire « sale bâtard », ça faisait trop racaille (quand même) et ce n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer toute sa rage. Bref j'espère que ça n'a pas choqué qui que ce soit ! Au fait le chapitre suivant est encore mieux....au niveau romantique.... ;o) 


	3. incertitude

Chapitre 2 : Incertitude  
  
Il n'y eût aucun signe des Weasley le lendemain non plus. Ce qui la dérangeait était le fait que personne ne semblait s'inquiéter. Elle comprenait que les voisins ne s'en soucient pas, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de relations avec la famille de sorciers, mais l'attitude de ses parents l'avait choquée. Peu leur importait de savoir où étaient les Weasley, et ils s'énervaient même quand Hermione continuaient de parler d'eux. Cela la rendait furieuse... M. Weasley avait essayé de les trouver quand ils étaient encore là.  
  
Comme elle aurait aimé avoir sa baguette ! Elle aurait pu ouvrir la porte d'entrée facilement, et vérifier. Mais, comme c'était impossible elle devrait le faire à la moldue. Alors, au lieu d'aller travailler, elle appela son patron et lui dit qu'elle était malade, puis elle se rendit à la maison des Weasley. La maison, toujours si pleine de vie, était complètement...morte. Elle saisit fermement une pierre dans sa main et frissonna. Et s'ils avaient été attaqués. Par un voleur ou quelque chose d'autre ? Mais c'était impossible. Elle savait que M. Weasley avait protégé sa maison et aucun simple voleur ne pouvait entrer.  
  
Sois forte Hermione, se dit-elle. Elle brisa la petite fenêtre qui était près de la porte de derrière, et avec un peu de difficulté elle ouvrit le verrou. Par chance M. Weasley avait mis un sort de reconnaissance, comme ça, si Hermione entrait dans la maison comme maintenant, la maison la « reconnaîtrait ».  
  
C'était en effet vide. Personne n'était là, et elle fut surprise de voir les lits défaits. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ici... Etaient-ils partis dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin ? Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à chercher l'horloge qu'ils avaient sur le mur, au-dessus de la cheminée. Celle qui indiquait où se trouvaient les membres de la famille. Elle n'était plus là.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Elle entra dans l'hôtel Pyramide. C'était bondé. Elle ne remarqua que des personnes parlant Anglais, et pas une seule en Français. Elle s'approcha du sorcier à la réception, qui la regarda par dessus son guichet.  
  
« Excusez-moi, monsieur » demanda Hermione, essayant d'éviter son regard et se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé au ministère. « J'aimerai voir M. Harry Potter »  
  
L'homme mit un certain temps avant de répondre « Pas ici » dit-il sèchement.  
  
Zut. Soudain elle réalisa qu'Harry pouvait très bien avoir quitté Paris. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici...  
  
« Et Drago Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle en pensant que s'il était là, il pourrait l'aider à trouver Harry.  
  
Le sorcier secoua la tête. « Il est sorti... Il est probablement en train de draguer une fille » dit-il en riant.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard dégoûté. Elle allait demander quelque chose d'autre quand elle remarqua un homme de haute taille qui entrait. Elle reconnut ses cheveux noirs. C'était Harry. Il la remarqua et la regarda fixement un moment, surpris.  
  
« Hermione »  
  
Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il se souviendrait d'elle.  
  
« Bonjour Harry » dit-elle timidement.  
  
« Que... Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
« Elle vous cherchait, Potter. Ou Malefoy. La dame n'a pas de préférences. » dit le sorcier de la réception avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Harry fronça des sourcils.  
  
« Viens » dit-il à Hermione. « Allons quelque part où nous pouvons parler...en privé. »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
« Je ne peux pas supporter ce type. » dit Harry quand ils furent dehors. Il regarda Hermione. « Tu as l'air inquiète. » Il fronça des sourcils de nouveau et Hermione arrêta de marcher. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Je suis désolée de te déranger, Harry. » dit-elle, et sa voix était horriblement formelle, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un de haut placé. « Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire... C'est à propos des Weasley. »  
  
Le visage d'Harry devint pâle, et il serra le bras d'Hermione.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
« La maison.... elle est vide. » dit-elle, sentant la pression de ses doigts.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « elle est vide » ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux étincelaient.  
  
« Je veux dire qu'il n'y a personne » répondit Hermione, dégageant son bras de l'étreinte d'Harry.  
  
Harry sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne s'excusa pas. « Es-tu entrée dans la maison ? »  
  
« Oui » dit-elle avec un peu d'impatience. « Et c'était vide. Les lits étaient défaits, mais tout semblait à sa place... sauf l'horloge, celle qui... »  
  
« Je sais laquelle » interrompit Harry, en se frottant la tête. « Depuis quand ? »  
  
« Ils n'étaient pas là hier. Je suis venue voir Ginny le matin et personne n'a répondu à la porte... Qu'a-t-il pu se passer, Harry ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, et se mit à marcher. Hermione le suivit, mais ce n'était pas évident, car il marchait vraiment vite. Il était en pleine réflexion et Hermione ne savait pas s'il savait qu'elle était toujours avec lui.  
  
Finalement ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc. Quelques enfants couraient et des femmes, sans doutes leurs mères, discutaient assises sur des bancs. Hermione réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'y avait aucun sorciers ou sorcières.  
  
« Ecoutes » dit Harry, s'arrêtant brutalement et se tournant vers Hermione. « La France n'est plus un endroit sûr. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois... Les nés de moldus et ceux qui les protègent sont persécutés. » Il parlait vite et à voix basse. Hermione baissa le regard. « Je sais que tu ne m'as pas crû et que sans doute tu ne me crois toujours pas, mais... »  
  
« Je te crois. » dit-elle. Comment ne le pouvait-elle pas ? Après ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui raconta pour ses parents et sa baguette.  
  
Harry secoua la tête tristement. « Je ne comprends pas ces gens. »  
  
« Crois-tu que la guerre ait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition des Weasley ? » Harry ne répondit pas et elle prit cela pour un oui. « Mais ce sont des Sangs Purs. »  
  
« Arthur Weasley est un adversaire déclaré de Serpentard... Il fait parti du groupe de dirigeants de Godric Griffondor...Mais personne n'est censé savoir ça. C'est tout à fait impossible que le Ministère l'ait découvert. »  
  
Cela ne surprit pas Hermione. Elle l'avait toujours senti que M. Weasley n'était pas entièrement déconnecté de ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre. « Peut-être qu'ils se sont enfuis » suggéra-t-elle.  
  
« Un Weasley ? Jamais. Je les connais tous. Ils donneraient tous leur vie pour une cause. »  
  
« Alors ils ont dû être emmenés pour se faire interroger... »  
  
« Avec toute la famille ? » dit Harry, en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas normal. A moins que... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.  
  
Hermione se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de demander « A moins que quoi ? ». Harry lui avait déjà fait une grande confidence à propos des relations de M. Weasley avec Griffondor, et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop abuser de sa chance. Et s'il se mettait en colère et lui disait de s'occuper de ses affaires ? « Et s'ils l'étaient ? »  
  
« J'espère qu'ils sont aussi loin que possible des ses pourris du Ministère. » répliqua Harry sombrement.  
  
« Tu pourrais les libérer ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Comment ? En payant une caution ? » ironisa-t-il.  
  
Hermione rougit. « Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'important, non ? »  
  
Harry se remit à marcher. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Hermione se demandait s'il était énervé. Elle le suivit le long de plusieurs pâtés de maisons, et aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le suivait. Elle avait donné le message... Mais elle attendait une réponse. Un mot réconfortant au moins.  
  
« Je trouverais ce qu'il leur est arrivé. » dit Harry soudainement.  
  
« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle, et elle s'en voulut d'être aussi curieuse.  
  
Harry soupira. « Je vais demander au Général Krum. »  
  
Krum ? Ce nom était étrangement familier... Et puis elle se souvint. Krum était un membre important du Ministère de Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait lu un article sur lui une fois dans la Gazette du Sorcier que M. Weasley avait ramené un jour d'un de ces voyages à Londres.  
  
« Mais il n'est pas de l'autre côté ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.  
  
« C'est un type bien. » répondit Harry.  
  
« Un type bien ? Je ne vois pas comment un type relié à Serpentard pourrait être un type bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle, énervée.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. « Je sais qu'il respecte Arthur. Il aidera. »  
  
« J'en suis certaine... Je veux dire, quel sale porc raciste ne le ferait pas ? » jeta-t-elle d'un ton sec. Pourquoi était-elle aussi désagréable avec lui ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste se venger de son commentaire ironique à propos de la caution. Harry l'observa pendant une seconde. Elle essaya de lire l'expression de son visage... Il y avait un mélange de surprise, d'amusement, de peur et de...culpabilité ?  
  
« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une tasse de café. » dit Harry. « Tu en veux une ? »  
  
Hermione réalisa qu'ils étaient entrés dans un petit Café. Il y faisait vraiment bon à l'intérieur, et l'odeur du café et des croissants était alléchante. Elle acquiesça et Harry la mena à une table dans un coin. Il commanda du café et des croissants.  
  
Le silence qui suivit devint inconfortable. Hermione était de nature bavarde, et elle détestait les moments où elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait l'effet qu'Harry avait sur elle.  
  
« Euh... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été grossière, et tu ne faisais qu'une suggestion. » dit-elle.  
  
« Tu es inquiète...moi aussi. Faisons une trêve. »  
  
Curieux comme une blague sans un sourire pouvait sonner aussi formelle, pensa Hermione.  
  
« Donc... Je sais que tu es sortie de Beauxbatons diplômée il y a quelques mois. » ajouta-t-il, clairement en train d'essayer de faire la conversation.  
  
Elle lui parla de son travail dans un magasin moldu, et il parla un peu du magasin de farces-et-attrapes. Cependant Hermione comprit très vite que Harry Potter ne parlait presque jamais de lui. Elle ne l'obligea pas non plus à le faire.  
  
« Il se fait tard. » Dit Harry, un peu plus tard. « Tu devrais rentrer. » Il demanda l'addition, mais le patron lui répondit que c'était offert par la maison. Harry acquiesça et le remercia, comme si c'était normal pour lui.  
  
« Comme c'est gentil de sa part. » commenta Hermione une fois dehors. « Mais je suis sûre que le célèbre Harry Potter peut tout obtenir gratuitement partout où il va. »  
  
« Hermione » dit Harry ralentissant son pas « Ne dit pas ça »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Le truc célèbre »  
  
« Oh » Elle se sentait stupide. « C'était un compliment »  
  
Il soupira. Ça doit être dur pour lui, sans doute, pensa Hermione, en regardant son visage tendu.  
  
« Tu n'as pas ta baguette, donc tu ne peux pas apparaître chez toi. » dit Harry après une longue pause.  
  
« C'est bon, je vais marcher. »  
  
« Je t'accompagne. » Elle allait répliquer, mais il l'arrêta tout de suite. « Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi de marcher dans les rues tout seule...surtout sans baguette. »  
  
Hermione se souvint de ce que Ginny avait dit à propos de l'obsession d'Harry de protéger tout le monde. Penser à Ginny la rendit triste et inquiète. Cela l'avait soulagée un peu de parler avec Harry, mais maintenant, à marcher dans les rues froides de l'hiver, dans le silence complet, cela faisait resurgir ces sentiments plus forts qu'avant.  
  
Harry était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, et elle ne le dérangea pas. Il avait été suffisamment gentil de l'inviter à prendre une tasse de café et de la ramener chez elle. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il faisait tout ça juste parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny.  
  
Bientôt ils furent dans la rue Daguerre. Harry s'arrêta devant la maison des Weasley, et Hermione vit ses sourcils se froncer.  
  
« Eh bien...au revoir » dit-elle.  
  
« Merci Hermione »  
  
« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans la manière qu'il avait de dire son nom... Elle se sentait bizarre.  
  
« Pour m'avoir dit ce qu'il se passait. Je te promets que, dès que je trouve quelque chose, je te le dirais. »  
  
« Ça serait super... Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne viens pas chez moi. » Elle réalisa que ça semblait grossier, et elle sentit le besoin de s'expliquer. « Mes parents...Ils n'aimeraient pas beaucoup le fait que je recherche les Weasley. Ils pensent que c'est dangereux. »  
  
Harry acquiesça. « Ils ont raison. Ecoutes, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, d'accord ? Laisse moi ça. » Il allait partir, quand il se retourna. « Et tu devrais vraiment parler avec tes parents de la possibilité de partir d'ici. »  
  
« Mais où pourrait-on aller ? » demanda Hermione. Elle y avait pensé toute la journée.  
  
Harry baissa la voix. « Aux Etats-Unis... Les gens de Griffondor aident les réfugiés à quitter l'Europe. Il y a beaucoup de portoloin en Espagne. »  
  
Il en parlait comme si c'était facile...Mais Hermione savait que cela serait très difficile de convaincre ses parents d'aller en Espagne, et d'utiliser un portoloin pour se rendre aux Etats-Unis. Mais elle allait essayer...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
« Ma chérie, il n'y a aucune raison pour nous de s'enfuir. » répondit Mme Granger avec entêtement. Hermione s'était décidée à émettre l'idée de quitter la France, et comme elle s'y était attendue, ses parents trouvèrent des millions d'objections.  
  
« Maman, c'est dangereux. Pour moi et pour vous. » dit-elle  
  
« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous sommes en de bons termes avec le Ministère de la Magie. Crois moi, ils ne te feront aucun mal. » répliqua M. Granger. Depuis que lui et sa femme étaient revenus de leur « interrogatoire », ils étaient devenu très calme vis-à-vis des derniers événements dans le monde de la magie, quelque chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivé auparavant.  
  
Hermione soupira. Elle avait essayé de leur dire ce qui était arrivé lorsque elle était allée au Ministère, mais ils lui avaient assuré que ça ne se répéterait plus. « Tu peux acheter une nouvelle baguette. » avait suggéré Mme Granger. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Hermione avait essayé d'en acheter une , mais les magasins avaient tous refusé de lui en vendre une. Le comportement de ses parents la troublait. Ils étaient trop têtus.  
  
Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle ne faisait que se demander où était Ginny. La seule explication qui lui venait était que Serpentard avait par quelque moyen découvert la relation de M. Weasley avec Griffondor...  
  
Finalement, quatre jours après la rencontre d'Harry et d'Hermione, quelques nouvelles arrivèrent.  
  
Hermione fermait le magasin quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se tourna et vit Drago Malefoy qui lui souriait.  
  
« Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? » dit-il, en prenant son parapluie et l'ouvrant pour elle. Hermione acquiesça et sourit. « Bien. J'attendais que tu sortes, je ne voulais pas entrer dans cet endroit moldu. »  
  
« Pourquoi m'attendais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.  
  
« Je suis un messager. J'ai des informations à te donner de la part d'un ami commun. »  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent « De Ginny ? »  
  
« De Harry Potter » répondit Drago. « Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il serait bien venu lui-même, mais il avait d'autres choses à faire...Je n'ai pas bien compris quoi... »  
  
Bien sûr, pensa Hermione. Pourquoi un homme aussi important qu'Harry Potter se soucierait de venir lui-même pour donner des informations à une pauvre sorcière née de moldus ?  
  
« Quel est le message ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain énervée, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
  
« Il a dit : Le Général penses avoir une idée »  
  
« C'est tout ? »  
  
« Oui. Il me l'a fait répéter cinq fois. Cela a un sens pour toi ? »  
  
Elle acquiesça. Elle avait l'impression que Drago attendait une explication, mais elle n'allait pas lui en donner une. Alors c'était ça. « Le Général penses avoir une idée ». Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir une idée. Certainement, Harry aurait pu faire un effort et trouver plus.  
  
« Tu sais, Harry m'a ordonné que personne ne nous voie parler ensemble. Il m'a dit que si j'osais approcher ta maison, il allait me jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que je ne me souvienne plus de moi-même. Plutôt déplacé, non ? »  
  
« Merci » dit Hermione, et elle commença à marcher.  
  
« Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste. » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. « J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu as fait. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »  
  
« C'est mieux. » dit-il. Et avant qu'elle puisse deviner ses intentions, il l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut.  
  
Hermione toucha sa joue, emportée par son désir que ce fut Harry, et non Drago, celui qui l'avait embrassée.  
  
Tu es stupide, pensa-t-elle tristement. 


	4. La Santé

Chapitre 3 : La Santé  
  
La Santé avait été une prison où le gouvernement Français avait envoyé ses plus dangereux criminels. Elle avait été achetée des années auparavant par une homme mystérieux qui la laissa abandonnée un certain temps.  
  
Maintenant ? c'était l'endroit où les ennemis de Salazar Serpentard étaient envoyés. Parmi les « ennemis » il y avait beaucoup de personnes fidèles à Godric Griffondor. Certains avaient même tenté de tuer Serpentard. En vérité c'était un endroit horrible. Des gens y étaient torturés et tués dans les pires conditions qu'on puisse imaginer. Pas de procès, bien sûr. L'ensemble était dirigé par l'ADS (Amis de Serpentard), une organisation redoutée qui se consacrait à rechercher toute personne osant s'opposer à la doctrine de Serpentard.  
  
Et Ginny Weasley ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là.  
  
Cela faisait six jours que les agents de l'ADS étaient entré chez elle, et l'avaient obligé elle et ses parents à tout abandonner, pour les amener ici. On l'avait mise dans une pièce sale avec deux autres sorcières, qui étaient beaucoup plus âgées qu'elle, et qui n'arrêtaient pas de se battre pour n'importe quoi.  
  
Elle n'avait pas pu voir ses parents. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Beaucoup de théories s'étaient échafaudées dans son esprit avec le temps. Ils n'étaient pas là en tant que nés de moldus, c'était sûr. Alors, peut- être que l'ADS pensait que son père était impliqué dans quelques activités contre Serpentard. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il était l'homme le plus pacifique qui existait.  
  
C'est une erreur, se répétait-elle.  
  
Elle portait encore son pyjama. Elle avait faim. Elle avait peur. Elle était sale et par-dessus tout elle avait l'esprit embrouillé. Très embrouillé.  
  
« Toi, la rouquine » un sorcier de taille haute entra dans la pièce et la regarda avec un air de dégoût. Il la força à se lever du lit où elle s'était allongée, et la mena dans une autre pièce. Il la poussa violemment et elle tomba sur ses genoux.  
  
Son père était là. Ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à son père. La seule partie reconnaissable de son visage était le peu de cheveux roux qui restaient encore sur son crâne dégarni. Son visage était couvert de bleus et de sang. Au début Ginny crût qu'il était mort. Sa tête pendait sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient fermés. Mais ensuite, et après ce qui semblait être un énorme effort de sa part, il leva sa tête et la regarda. Et il souri. Le même sourire doux et affectueux qu'il lui donnait toujours.  
  
« Papa ! » Ginny sanglota et courut vers lui. Mais elle fut arrêtée à mi parcours par deux sorciers qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. « Bande de salauds ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » cria-t-elle, oubliant toutes précautions.  
  
Un sorcier gros aux cheveux bruns entra dans la pièce. Il lança un regard cinglant à Ginny et se dirigea vers une porte, dans un coin de la pièce, qui menait à une autre pièce plus étroite. Ils la firent s'asseoir sur une chaise en fer.  
  
« Mademoiselle Weasley » dit l'homme gros en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Je suis Adelbert Goyle. »  
  
Ginny rit d'un air sarcastique face la politesse de cet homme. Il l'ignora et continua à parler.  
  
« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Laissez-moi deviner.... Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'ai un manteau rouge ? »  
  
Goyle eût un éclat de rire. « Avez-vous entendu parler de l'attaque contre le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, il y a deux semaines, dans cette ville ? »  
  
Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait entendu son père et Harry en parler. Quelque chose à propos d'un piège pour tuer Serpentard quand il était venu en France pour une visite diplomatique. Cela avait retourné l'ADS, et ils cherchaient désespérément le coupable.  
  
« Parlez-vous de cet accident dont notre cher ministre a souffert ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant bien attention de ne pas montrer son mal être.  
  
Goyle la regarda. « Ce n'était pas un accident... C'était une tentative de meurtre envers Lord Serpentard. »  
  
« Oh » dit-elle. « Qui aurait pu deviner que quelqu'un voudrait tuer un homme si charmant ? »  
  
« Les sarcasmes ne vous aiderons pas. » dit Goyle.  
  
« Bien. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Oui, j'ai lu des articles dans les journaux. Et non, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. »  
  
Un profond silence suivit ses paroles. Les yeux de Goyle ne la lâchaient pas un instant, et elle se rassit dans sa chaise, mal à l'aise.  
  
« Nous avons des témoins qui affirment avoir vu votre père proche...de la scène du crime. »  
  
« Je croyais que c'était un pays libre. » répondit sèchement Ginny.  
  
Cependant, quelque chose commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit. Ce pouvait-il que son père... ?  
  
« Il a été aperçu juste avant l'attaque. » insista Goyle.  
  
« Voyons, M. Goyle... Vous ne pensez quand même pas que mon père a l'habitude de tuer des hommes politiques.»  
  
« Le problème que nous avons, et vous également, est que votre père refuse de nous donner le nom de ses complices du crime. » continua Goyle comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez qu'il vous dise s'il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ? » insista Ginny.  
  
« Le Général Pettigrow a pris un intérêt personnel dans cette affaire. » Ginny frissonna. Pettigrow était connu pour être le plus sadique des amis de Serpentard. « Et il se trouve qu'il pense que, vous et votre mère, êtes impliquées dans cet...événement. » Elle se força à garder son visage calme. « J'en doute personnellement, et je serais enchanté de partager mes opinions avec le Général si votre père acceptait de désigner qui l'a aidé. »  
  
Ginny laissa échapper un rire moqueur. « Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas mon père. Si toutes les tortures et les coups que vous lui avait infligé ne lui ont pas délié la langue, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais le convaincre ? Ceci, bien sûr, dans le cas où vous auriez raison. »  
  
« Vous avez une demi heure » Dit Goyle en se levant. « Pour le convaincre. Dans le cas contraire, votre mère passera beaucoup de temps ici. »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Pendant la demi heure qu'ils passèrent ensembles, Ginny ne mentionna même pas Serpentard. Ils parlèrent de banalités. Ginny essaya de lui remonter le moral avec quelques commentaires, mais elle savait que son père se reprochait sa présence dans ce lieu. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle sut que ce qu'avait dit Goyle était vrai. Son père avait tenté de tuer Serpentard. Mais, au lieu d'en être choquée, elle en était fière. Arthur Weasley était un homme d'honneur.  
  
Le manque de coopération cependant n'enthousiasma pas Goyle et les reste des agents de l'ADS. Ils commencèrent à traiter Ginny aussi mal que n'importe quel autre prisonnier. Rapidement elle figura sur la liste des femmes violées de la prison. Et chaque jour elle faisait face à ses persécuteurs avec un visage calme et tête haute. Elle n'allait pas se rendre à qui que ce soit.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, on laissa quelques minutes à Ginny avec ses parents...ce qui restait d'eux. Comparée à eux, elle était en bonne santé. Sa mère respirait difficilement et son père ne pouvait pas se lever.  
  
Elle ne pleura pas. Elle devait sauver l'honneur de la famille. C'était tout ce qu'il leur restait.  
  
« Gin » murmura son père et elle s'approcha de lui. Cela lui faisait mal de le regarder. « Promets moi quelque chose »  
  
« Tout ce que tu veux » répondit-elle doucement.  
  
« Promets moi que tu ne te sentiras jamais embarrassée de ce qui t'es arrivé ici. »  
  
« Un jour je les tuerais. » dit-elle avec détermination.  
  
Arthur Weasley ne répondit pas et respira profondément.  
  
« Papa ? » Ginny ne voulait pas lui demander, mais elle le devait. Elle y avait pensé depuis trop longtemps. « Est-ce vrai qu'ils ont un témoin ? »  
  
« De quoi ? » répliqua-t-il et Ginny comprit qu'il le faisait à cause des agents de l'ADS qui pourraient entendre derrière leur conversation. Elle allait renoncer quand il attrapa son poignet. « Quelqu'un...quelqu'un qui a quelque chose contre moi a inventé cette accusation. »  
  
« Tu le crois vraiment ? Que quelqu'un t'a accusé à l'ADS ? »  
  
Arthur acquiesça. « Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Ils savent trop de choses sur ma vie. » soupira-t-il. « Qui que ce soit, c'est lui mon véritable ennemi. »  
  
« Pas Serpentard ? Pas l'ADS ? » demanda tout bas Ginny.  
  
« Eux aussi. Mais ça c'était quelque chose de personnel. Il n'y a rien de pire que de trahir un ami. »  
  
« Il ou elle devra souffrir autant que toi. » dit Ginny avec un ton haineux dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. M. Weasley resta silencieux. « Et sa famille également. » ajouta Ginny « Comme la nôtre. »  
  
« Ginny... » Murmura Arthur, et sa voix s'éteignit.  
  
Un sorcier entra dans la pièce pour emmener Ginny dans sa cellule. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte, elle se retourna pour faire face à son père encore une fois.  
  
« Papa... Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, la famille du traître souffrira. Je le jure, sur l'honneur des Weasley. »  
  
Et ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle lui dit.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
AN : Voilà le troisième chapitre ! C'est beaucoup plus sombre et plus violent que les autres chapitres. En tout cas on sait ce que sont devenus les Weasley...les pauvres. Sinon le chapitre est plus court que les autres d'accord mais il est très important. Notez bien la dernière phrase de Ginny parce que ça va jouer un grand rôle plus tard !  
  
Et sinon un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! ! Merci encore Hermione300, lucy kinkirk, Umbre77, phénix20, watery136, Emma, Manolia la douce, Emma Radcliffe, yuki-chan, hermidark et lisia . ;o)  
  
Au prochain chapitre les choses s'accélèrent pour Hermione... à bientôt ! 


	5. Décision

Chapitre 4 : Décision  
  
Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait reçu des nouvelles d'Harry pour la dernière fois, par le biais de Drago... Si on pouvait appeler ça des nouvelles. Elle était de plus en plus désespérée. Chaque nuit elle faisait des cauchemars terrifiants concernant Ginny. Elle pensait même qu'Harry avait complètement oublié sa promesse de la tenir au courant.  
  
A force d'essayer tous les jours de convaincre ses parents qu'ils feraient mieux de quitter la France le plus tôt possible, ceux-ci commençaient à en considérer la possibilité. M. Granger s'occupait de son travail, Mme Granger de l'endroit où ils pourraient vivre en Amérique du nord et Hermione se demandait bien comment ils allaient pouvoir quitter la France sans être arrêtés par le Ministère de la Magie. On avait récemment ordonné qu'aucun sorcier - sang-pur ou né de moldu - ne pouvait quitter le pays. Hermione avait peu de contact avec le monde des sorciers ces temps-ci. Sans les Weasley, et entourée uniquement de moldus, elle commençait à oublier ce que cela faisait d'utiliser la magie.  
  
Ce qui, bien sûr, signifiait qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait pour les comme elle.  
  
Et pour rendre la situation pire encore, sa mère était tombée malade. Le médecin avait diagnostiqué la pneumonie. Elle était alitée depuis une semaine maintenant. Hermione avait pris un congé au magasin pour prendre soin de sa mère. M. Granger était extrêmement tendu, car les médicaments prescrits par le médecin étaient très chers.  
  
Trois jours auparavant, sur le chemin de l'épicerie, elle était tombée sur Drago Malefoy. En fait, il lui était tombé dessus, et Hermione avait vite comprit qu'il avait dû attendre qu'elle sorte de chez elle.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? D'autres nouvelles de M. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant intérieurement que ce fut le cas.  
  
« Pas vraiment. Harry est repartit en Angleterre. » répondit Drago.  
  
« Oh. » Elle essaya de cacher sa déception en resserrant l'écharpe autour de son coup.  
  
« Prends ça » dit Drago, en lui donnant trois tickets de train.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Un cadeau. » dit Drago. Hermione le regarda abasourdie et il se mit à rire. « C'est ta chance de partir d'ici » Il se mit à chuchoter. « Griffondor a affrété un train spécial pour les nés de moldus qui veulent quitter la France. Evidemment ils l'ont déguisé comme un train moldu normal, pour éviter tout soupçon. Toi et tes parents feraient mieux de le prendre. Il faut que tu sois à la gare de Lyon, ce vendredi à 16h. »  
  
Il disparût avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander où il avait eu les tickets, bien qu'elle en ait une vague idée.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Bien sûr, avec la maladie de Mme Granger l'idée de partir était inconcevable. Le médecin avait affirmé qu'un quelconque changement de température pourrait compliquer les choses. Le plus important pour Hermione était la santé de sa mère, donc elle s'était décidée à rater sa chance de partir, puisque ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner. Ce vendredi après-midi, M. Granger faisait des heures supplémentaires à son travail et Mme Granger venait juste de s'endormir. Hermione faisait du pain dans la cuisine. Elle portait un vieux tablier et elle avait attaché à la va-vite ses cheveux en ce qui ressemblait à une queue de cheval. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle n'entendit la cloche sonner qu'au bout de la troisième fois.  
  
Elle courut vers la porte en essuyant ses mains sur le tablier. La cuillère en bois qu'elle avait dans la main, tomba par terre lorsqu'elle vit qui avait sonné à la porte.  
  
« Je commençais à penser que tu avais quitté la France. » dit Harry en la regardant sérieusement. Il semblait en colère. « Je croyais t'avoir ratée à la gare »  
  
Hermione était si surprise de le voir que la seule chose qu'elle put dire fut « Drago m'a dit que tu étais en Angleterre »  
  
« Je suis revenu. » dit-il. Ses cheveux étaient trempés à cause de la pluie. « Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à la gare ? Je viens juste de dire au revoir à Drago, qui a prit le premier train. Je t'ai cherchée dans tout le train et tu n'étais pas là. »  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas partir » dit-elle.  
  
Harry allait dire quelque chose quand il remarqua deux femmes marchant dans la rue. « On ferait mieux de parler à l'intérieur » dit-il et il entra dans la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Toujours aussi perplexe, Hermione l'amena au salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir comme elle mais il secoua la tête.  
  
« On a pas le temps de s'asseoir Hermione. » dit-il en attrapant son bras. « On doit partir maintenant. Il y a un autre train qui part dans moins d'une heure. J'ai apporté une voiture moldue. »  
  
Une voiture moldue ? Harry avait vraiment courut de gros risques pour les aider.  
  
« On ne part pas » soupira-t-elle.  
  
« Quoi ? Bon sang, Hermione ! Je croyais que tu réalisais quel danger tu coures ici ! Je suis sûr que tes parents sont d'accords. » s'écria-t-il.  
  
« Ma mère est malade, Harry, elle a la pneumonie. »  
  
« Alors elle devra emmener un deuxième manteau en plus. » dit-il calmement, mais on sentait encore plus sa colère.  
  
« Elle ne peut pas quitter la maison » continua-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Laisse moi parler à ton père » dit-il.  
  
« Encore une raison qui nous empêche de partir. Il est à son travail. »  
  
« J'y vais et je le ramène, toi et ta mère commencez à faire vos valises. »  
  
Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. « Tu es sourd ? Je t'ai dit qu'on ne peut pas partir avec ma mère malade ! » Harry fronça des sourcils. « En tout cas, merci pour ta sollicitude, Harry. »  
  
Harry resta silencieux et la fixait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise. Hermione, encore une fois, réalisa à quel point ses yeux étaient perçants. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour briser ce silence insupportable.  
  
« Drago m'a donné ton message. » dit-elle. Elle fit une pause quand elle vit la bouche d'Harry se tendre. « Krum a-t-il trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle, craintive. Harry baissa les yeux, rompant ainsi leur contact visuel, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon. « Harry ? Où sont-ils ? »  
  
« A la Santé » dit-il lentement.  
  
« Q-Quoi ? » Hermione s'assit de nouveau. Sa meilleure amie dans cet horrible endroit ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas... Le seul fait d'imaginer Ginny et ses parents avec ces monstres lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle n'allait pas le faire devant Harry.  
  
« Hermione » commença Harry après quelque minutes de silence profond. « Il faut partir maintenant. C'est ta dernière chance. »  
  
« Oublies ça, Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que... »  
  
« Mais tu ne comprends pas à la fin ? ! » explosa-t-il. « Tu dois prendre ce train ! »  
  
Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Même si Harry avait courut beaucoup de risques pour eux, et même si elle savait qu'il la poussait comme ça pour une bonne raison, il n'était personne pour lui parler de cette manière.  
  
« Ecoutes » dit-elle fermement en se levant et en le regardant. « Je ne suis pas à ton service. Tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordres. Je te remercie profondément pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, mais j'ai fait un choix sur lequel je ne reviendrais pas. » Elle inspira profondément. « Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant ou le train va partir sans toi. »  
  
Harry la fixa avec ses yeux verts. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, mais elle n'évita pas son regard.  
  
« Bien. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sa voix ressemblait à un grognement. « Je crois que ceci est un au revoir alors. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas. » Il claqua la porte derrière lui.  
  
Hermione regarda encore un moment la porte, triste et déprimée. Etait-ce à cause de Ginny ou de sa dispute avec Harry ? « Allez, il n'est même pas ton ami » pensa-t-elle. Il était juste un bon samaritain qui lui avait offert son aide...et elle avait refusé impoliment...  
  
« Hermione ? Qui était-ce ? » demanda sa mère du haut de sa chambre.  
  
« Juste un colporteur, maman. »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Environ un mois plus tard, la situation était à peu près la même chez les Granger. Mme Granger était en meilleure santé, mais pas complètement rétablie. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers. Elle était un peu surprise que rien ne lui soit encore arrivé. Bien que les moldus ne réalisaient pas ce qui se passait, Hermione était sûre que la doctrine de Serpentard s'étendait sur toute la France maintenant.  
  
Elle attendait avec tellement d'impatience la réapparition de Ginny. Elle était certaine qu'ils l'avaient libérée...Il était évident qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Ses parents lui avaient laissé entendre que Ginny pouvait être morte, mais Hermione refusait de le croire.  
  
Elle pensait souvent à Harry, et elle se grondait elle-même de le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial avec lui de toute manière ?  
  
Cette après-midi là elle était en train de lire dans sa chambre quand sa mère toqua doucement à la porte pour l'avertir de sa présence.  
  
« Chérie, une jeune femme du nom de Fleur Delacour est là pour te voir. »  
  
« Fleur Delacour ? » demanda Hermione, confuse.  
  
« Oui. Elle dit qu'elle est allée à Beauxbatôns avec toi. » Mme Granger regarda sa fille avec suspicion. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle se souciait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver en tant que née de moldue, et Hermione le savait. « Dois-je lui dire de partir ? »  
  
Hermione réfléchit une seconde. Elle ne connaissait aucune Fleur Delacour de l'école, ou de n'importe où en fait. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était important. Peut-être que cette Fleur était un messager. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de près par sa mère. Une jeune femme assez grande, ayant au moins trois ans de plus qu'elle, se tenait là. Elle était vraiment très belle, avec de longs cheveux d'argents et sa peau pâle. Hermione serra dans ses bras l'étrangère comme une vieille amie.  
  
« Fleur, je suis tellement contente de te voir. » dit-elle. « Viens dans ma chambre, il y fait plus chaud et on pourra y parler. » Elle attrapa la main de Fleur et la mena vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Bien, qui êtes vous ? » chuchota-t-elle.  
  
« Quelle jolie chambre ! » Dit Fleur à voix haute, puis elle se mit à chuchoter également. « Tu dois te rendre au Boulevard Edgar Quinet, à côté de l'entrée du cimetière à 15h30. Tu y rencontreras un ami. »  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller. « C'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Fleur ne répondit pas et sourit légèrement.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
A 15h30 Hermione Granger marchait tranquillement le long du boulevard Edgar Quinet, son regard fixé sur l'entrée du cimetière. Il y avait quelque personnes, mais aucune avec des cheveux roux : deux vieilles dames nourrissant des pigeons, un homme grand portant une de ces vestes de joueur de football américain et une casquette de Base-ball, et un homme d'âge moyen regardant impatiemment sa montre. Hermione s'approcha de l'entrée. L'homme à la casquette de Base-ball s'approcha un peu et Hermione le reconnut immédiatement.  
  
« Ha... » commença-t-elle mais il fit un signe et elle se tut.  
  
« Salut poupée » dit-il et elle fut surprise de déceler un accent américain dans sa voix. « J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir. » dit-il à voix haute. Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle était trop surprise de le voir une nouvelle fois. Harry lui offrit son bras et elle le prit maladroitement. Ils se mirent à marcher, et entrèrent dans le cimetière.  
  
« Fleur Delacour, ou quoi que soit son nom, m'a dit que j'allais rencontrer un ami et j'ai cru que c'était Ginny. » dit Hermione quand elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre.  
  
Harry s'arrêta de marcher. « Ginny ? Ils l'ont libéré ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
  
« Quand as-tu eu des nouvelles d'elle ? Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de Molly et d'Arthur ? » demanda Harry et Hermione remarqua l'urgence dans son regard lorsqu'il saisit son bras.  
  
« Je n'en ai pas. Je ne sais pas... » répéta-t-elle.  
  
« Mais tu as dit... »  
  
« J'ai dit que je croyais que ce serait Ginny. J'espérais que ça serait elle. » dit-elle tristement. Harry lâcha doucement son bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Hermione soupira. « Pourquoi es-tu en France, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. « As-tu manqué le train à cause de nous ? »  
  
« Non » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je suis parti avec les autres. » Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. « Mon nom est Neuville Longdubat, d'accord ? Appelles moi comme ça. »  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
« Comment vas ta mère ? » demanda-t-il, en ralentissant son allure de marche.  
  
« Mieux...mais pas complètement guérie. »  
  
« Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Comment j'aurais pu ? Je vis dans le monde moldu et je n'ai aucun contact avec un sorcier ou... »  
  
« La France a été prise par Serpentard. » l'interrompit Harry. « Il a placé un de ses plus proches amis à la tête du ministère de la magie. »  
  
Hermione ne dit rien. Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça, mais elle avait toujours espéré que cela n'arrive pas.  
  
« Tu devrais être en Espagne » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« Harry, on va pas recommencer ? Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas partir avec ma mère malade et... »  
  
« Je veux dire maintenant. Tu devrais partir maintenant. » dit-il en la menant dans un coin.  
  
« Maintenant ? Pourquoi pas un voyage pour la lune ? » ironisa-t-elle.  
  
« Je connais un passage...à travers les montagnes. »  
  
« Tu rigoles ? c'est pas un peu dangereux ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
  
« C'est plus dangereux de rester ici. »  
  
« Mais ma mère est encore faible... »  
  
« On prendra le chemin le plus facile... »  
  
« S'ils nous prennent, ils nous tueront directement... » argumenta-t-elle.  
  
« Pas si vous avez des papiers qui prouvent que vous êtes tous des moldus qui ne connaissent rien à la magie... »  
  
« Des faux papiers tu veux dire... »  
  
« Hermione tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être une froussarde. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne comprends donc pas dans quelle situation tu es ? »  
  
Hermione n'avais plus d'arguments. La vérité c'était qu'elle savait que rester en France était du suicide. Et Harry lui offrait, à elle et ses parents, une issue. Une issue difficile, mais qui semblait bien être la dernière.  
  
« Je serais chez toi à 20h. » dit Harry, qui devinait probablement ce qu'elle pensait.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Comme elle s'y était attendu, ses parents n'aimèrent pas du tout sa proposition. Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à discuter. Finalement, Hermione décida de préparer les valises de tout le monde, en espérant qu'ils changeraient d'avis avec la présence d'Harry.  
  
A 20h, la cloche de la porte se fit entendre. Hermione avait placé les bagages dans le hall d'entrée, et ses parents étaient assis dans le salon, avec leurs visages pâles. Elle ouvrit la porte et Harry entra. M. et Mme Granger se levèrent.  
  
« Ma fille dit que vous pouvez nous sortir de France. » dit M. Granger au bout d'un moment.  
  
« Oui, monsieur »  
  
« D'une manière dangereuse et illégale » ajouta Mme Granger.  
  
Hermione avait le sentiment que Harry s'était attendu à cette situation, parce que l'expression de son visage ne changeait pas.  
  
« Je ne nierais pas qu'il n'y a pas de risques, mais il vaut mieux tout essayer plutôt que de rester ici. Votre fille est en danger. » dit-il calmement.  
  
« Je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi vous vous occupez autant de nous. Nous ne vous connaissons même pas. » dit M. Granger.  
  
« C'est parce qu'il est un très bon ami de la famille de Ginny, et que je suis une de ses amies » improvisa Hermione face au silence d'Harry.  
  
« M. Potter, nous comprenons que vous avez les meilleures intentions à l'esprit. » ajouta M. Granger « Mais nous ne voulons pas que notre fille soit exposée à un tel danger. »  
  
Hermione était furieuse qu'il l'utilise, elle, comme prétexte pour cacher leurs propres peurs. Elle se mit entre eux et Harry.  
  
« Je serais en danger si je reste ici, maman. Tu ne réalises pas ce qu'ils nous font à nous, les nés de moldus. Ils en ont tellement tués, et les autres ont été envoyés en prison ou en camps de concentration ! »  
  
« Tu n'en es pas absolument sûre, ma chérie. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. » répondit faiblement M. Granger.  
  
« Oui, regardes combien de temps cela fait que nous vivons ici, et ils ne t'ont rien fait. » ajouta Mme Granger avec le même ton faible.  
  
Hermione observa ses parents, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ?  
  
« Nous voulons juste que tu sois en sécurité, ma chérie. » dit Mme Granger, et elle avait l'air plus petite et plus vulnérable que jamais. Hermione ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre eux. Ils se mentaient à eux-mêmes... Il était impossible de les convaincre.  
  
Elle se retourna pour regarder Harry, pour lui dire qu'elle allait rester avec ses parents. Elle rencontra ses yeux, perçants, attendant sa décision. Son regard était si intense...  
  
« Je pars » Les mots lui sortirent de la bouche avant qu'elle ne le réalise.  
  
« Pas question ! » s'écria son père. « Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! »  
  
« Ma chérie, fais nous confiance.... Rien ne t'arrivera. » dit sa mère.  
  
Harry prit la cape d'Hermione.  
  
« Laquelle est ta valise ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Tu pars ce soir ? » demanda immédiatement M. Granger.  
  
Hermione le regarda. Elle savait que son père lui donnait sa bénédiction. Si seulement ils pouvaient venir avec elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis elle serra sa mère. Elle montra sa valise à Harry.  
  
« Au revoir » Elle regarda une dernière fois ses parents et partit avec Harry derrière elle.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
AN : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris. Je sais combien c'est énervant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Je n'ai jamais autant travaillé à la fac que ces 2 dernières semaines ! J'ai quelques jours de répit et puis après ça repart jusqu'au vacances.... En plus ce chapitre (que j'adore d'ailleurs) est long...très long ! 6 pages sur word ! ! ! mais doigts ont chauffés dur, mais j'ai réussit ! J'espère que la lecture a été agréable et que la traduction est satisfaisante ! allez au prochain chapitre ! et si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me raconter n'hésitez pas à reviewer même pour me raconter vos vies ! lol Au fait qui a vu la bande-annonce de POA (prisoner of azkaban pour les intimes) ? ? ? ? Moi oui ! et j'adooooore ! ! ! vivement juin 2004 ! ! ! héhé ! ! 


	6. Danger imminent

Chapitre 5 : Danger imminent  
  
Hermione avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait quitté sa maison, ses parents, tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle suivait Harry en silence à travers les rues sombres en ignorant où ils allaient. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle faisait une erreur monumentale.  
  
Elle devait marcher à vive allure pour suivre Harry. Il ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler, et elle considérait que c'était mieux comme ça.  
  
Finalement, après plus d'une heure de marche ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble vieux et sale, en pleine banlieue de Paris. « Si j'avais eu ma baguette magique on aurait pu apparaître au lieu de marcher. » pensa-t- elle, tandis qu'Harry la menait au troisième étage. Il frappa à la porte qui portait le numéro 3.  
  
« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix de femme.  
  
« Moi, Neuville » répondit Harry.  
  
Encore ce nom ridicule. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir quelque chose comme Jack ou Mike ? La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra, avec Hermione sur ses talons. Là, une baguette magique à la main, se tenait Fleur Delacour.  
  
« Tu es en retard » observa-t-elle en regardant Harry.  
  
« On a dû marcher. » dit-il simplement. Hermione se sentit coupable, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.  
  
« Je vois » dit Fleur. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce. Il y avait une petite table et un petit lit...un seul lit. Etait-ce la maison de Fleur ? En les observant Harry et Fleur chuchoter, proches l'un de l'autre, Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils formaient un couple.  
  
« Où sont tes parents ? » demanda Fleur, en la regardant, et malgré elle Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
« Les Granger pensaient que c'était trop risqué » répondit Harry à sa place, en posant la valise par terre. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et Fleur lui prit la main amicalement. Harry observa les deux jeunes femmes un moment. « Je reviens dès que possible » dit-il.  
  
« Tu pars ? » demanda Hermione, ne se souciant plus des larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues.  
  
Harry lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. C'était si inhabituel de sa part qu'Hermione se sentit mieux tout de suite. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fleur et toi avez beaucoup à faire. » dit-il, et il disparut.  
  
Fleur jeta un sort pour fermer à clé la porte et se retourna vers Hermione. « As-tu tes papiers d'identité avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Hermione les sortit de sa poche et les lui donna. Il y avait sa carte d'identité moldue - ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle en ait une - et sa carte d'identité sorcière. Fleur observa les deux cartes. « On va mettre de côté celle-là » dit-elle en montrant la carte sorcière. Puis elle s'assit à la table et commença à travailler sur la carte moldue. Elle souleva le plastique et commença à changer le nom.  
  
« Ça ne serait pas plus facile d'utiliser la magie ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« Oui, mais un sorcier peut facilement dire si une carte d'identité a été falsifiée par la magie. C'est pourquoi on doit le faire à la manière moldue. »  
  
En dix minutes la carte était prête. Maintenant on pouvait lire « Hermione Londubas ».  
  
« Harry a choisit de vous faire passer pour un couple marié. Ça évitera beaucoup de questions. » explique Fleur. « Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu. »  
  
Hermione s'allongea sur le lit. Et avant de s'endormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était le lit d'Harry et de Fleur...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Harry et Fleur qui discutaient à voix basse dans un coin. Elle toussa un peu pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle était réveillée.  
  
« Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillée » dit Fleur en se levant et en prenant sa cape bleue. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione. « J'allais partir au travail, mais je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance d'abord »  
  
Hermione se leva et serra Fleur dans ses bras. Même si elle était jalouse d'elle - bien sûr elle ne voulait pas l'admettre - cette femme avait vraiment fait beaucoup pour elle. « Merci pour tout »  
  
« On prend un petit déjeuner et puis on part » dit Harry après le départ de Fleur. « Ah, au fait, il faut que tu changes de vêtements »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les miens ? » demanda Hermione surprise. Elle portait un jean et un vieux pull noir en laine.  
  
« Tu as l'air d'une adolescente comme ça » répondit-il.  
  
« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais une adolescente » dit-elle. « Et toi aussi »  
  
Harry soupira. « On voyage en tant que mari et femme. On doit paraître un peu plus âgés, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
Il avait raison, évidemment. Harry lui dit que Fleur avait laissé quelques vêtements pour elle dans la salle de bain. Hermione y trouva une longue jupe noire, une veste blanche et un pull noir. Elle les essaya. Ils faisaient au moins une taille de trop, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon serré, et se maquilla un peu. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup en mettre, mais à ce moment précis c'était la seule manière pour cacher ses dix-huit ans.  
  
Quand elle sortit, elle vit qu'Harry mettait ses vêtements dans sa valise.  
  
« Merci de demander » dit-elle avec ironie.  
  
« Je suis désolé » dit-il. « Mais j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile de voyager avec une seule valise » Il la regarda. « Tu es ravissante »  
  
Elle sourit malgré elle. « Tu te moques de moi ? Je ressemble à ma mère »  
  
Harry avait l'air plus âgé aussi. Il portait un pantalon bleu et un pull vert. Il avait un chapeau sur la tête qui cachait sa cicatrice. Ils s'assirent, avec une tasse de café, et Harry commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils devaient rejoindre l'Espagne déguisés en moldus. Il n'emmènerait pas sa baguette magique... Cela pourrait les compromettre s'ils étaient arrêtés. Ils prendraient le train, puis un chemin à travers les montagnes. Harry espérait qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème avec les agents de l'ADS.  
  
Hermione acquiesça. Elle savait que ça serait dangereux. Harry courait d'énormes risques pour l'aider, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle se souvint de tout ce que Ginny lui avait dit à propos de lui, et elle comprit à ce moment là ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en parlant de héros.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Hermione se redressa, mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil de troisième classe. Elle avait pris celui à côté de la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un magasine féminin qu'Harry lui avait acheté à la gare. Il était assis juste à côté d'elle, avec un journal moldu. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme, alors que ses jambes à elles n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.  
  
La première partie du voyage se déroula sans incidents. Jusqu'à ce que le train ne s'arrête un peu avant Limoges. Les gens se mirent à chuchoter immédiatement. Elle eût le souffle coupé quand trois hommes entrèrent dans le train et se mirent à demander les papiers des passagers. Les moldus ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais ils sortirent leur papiers sur le champ. Les trois hommes étaient visiblement des sorciers, et pour être pire, de l'ADS. Ils avaient l'air terrifiants. Harry lui adressa un regard bienveillant, mais cela ne la calma pas.  
  
« Vos papiers, mademoiselle » demanda un des sorciers, en la regardant intensément. Hermione fut pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, penser ou respirer.  
  
« Chérie, tes papiers » dit la voix d'Harry. Il saisit son sac et sortit ses papiers. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. » dit-il en regardant calmement le sorcier qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Il lui donna les papiers d'identité. « Ma femme ne se sent pas très bien...elle est enceinte, vous comprenez ? »  
  
Le sorcier se saisit des papiers. Il lança un regard glacial à Harry, mais il ne posa aucune question.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Seize heures après avoir quitté Paris, ils arrivèrent enfin à Tarascon. Le reste du trajet s'était passé dans le silence, et il en fut de même quand ils marchèrent vers l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit. Hermione attendit qu'Harry paie pour la chambre, puis ils prirent les escaliers.  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La chambre était vraiment petite. Le petit lit tenait à peine dans la pièce, et c'était le seul meuble dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour regarder Hermione, mal à l'aise.  
  
« Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il. « Je pensais qu'il y aurait de la place pour que je dorme par terre. »  
  
Hermione souri. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je suis trop fatiguée pour essayer de te séduire ce soir » taquina-t-elle.  
  
Harry hésita, puis entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit, à côté d'Hermione, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas la toucher, mais c'était impossible, alors il se résigna. Ils se tournèrent chacun le dos.  
  
Hermione passa les deux heures suivantes à essayer de s'endormir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était trop gênée par ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Où était son courage ? Ils auraient pu les arrêter juste à cause d'elle... Harry n'avait rien dit, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait été déçu.  
  
Ce n'était pas tout. Le remords d'avoir laissé ses parents l'achevait petit à petit. Après tout, ils avaient voulu la protéger. De la mauvaise manière se rappela-t-elle.  
  
« Tu es réveillée ? » demanda Harry à voix basse.  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle sans se retourner. « J'ai tellement honte » murmura-t- elle.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pour tout à l'heure dans le train ? » Hermione acquiesça. « N'ais pas honte. Il ne s'est rien passé. N'importe qui aurait paniqué dans un moment pareil. »  
  
« Pas toi »  
  
« Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais la première fois que je me suis retrouvé face à l'ADS, j'ai paniqué ! »  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le lit. Harry la regardait. « Harry, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi m'aides-tu ? »  
  
Harry se frotta la tête. Il mit une minute entière pour répondre. « Parce que je le devais » dit-il. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, et il soupira. « C'est ce que je fais. C'est mon travail d'aider les nés de moldus à s'échapper de Serpentard et de l'ADS »  
  
« Je croyais que tu travaillais pour le magasin de farces-et-attrapes » dit Hermione partagée entre l'amusement et le sérieux.  
  
« Je le fais aussi. Mais mon travail avec les jumeaux Weasley est une chose » répliqua Harry. « Je travaille avec Godric Griffondor depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Ron aussi... Et M. Weasley » dit-il, et bien que la chambre était sombre, Hermione remarqua la tristesse sur son visage.  
  
« Que disent Ron et les autres pour... ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, mais sa voix était anormalement aiguë.  
  
« Ils deviennent désespérés » Harry toussa un peu. « Ils font tout ce qui est imaginable pour les sortir de là. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû empêcher Ron de se rendre en France et d'entrer de force à La Santé... Griffondor a bien fait quelques tentatives, mais c'est impossible. Si Serpentard apprends nos activités, tout est finit. »  
  
Un silence profond suivit. Ils restèrent dans la même position, sans se regarder.  
  
« Tu es triste pour tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.  
  
Hermione soupira. « Oui...Je m'en veux de les avoir abandonné »  
  
Harry la regarda. « Tu ne les a pas abandonnés. Ils t'avaient pris au piège là-bas, Hermione. Tu aurais pu... »  
  
« Ne dis pas ça » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu ne les comprends pas »  
  
« Non, tu as raison, je ne les comprend pas. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi ils avaient si peur de quitter le pays quand leur fille est en danger »  
  
Hermione fronça des sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Cela lui faisait profondément mal d'entendre cette attaque contre ses parents... Mais ce qui la blessait d'autant plus était qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus. Elle s'allongea de nouveau, en lui tournant le dos.  
  
« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Harry quelques minutes plus tard. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Quand les choses deviennent difficiles pour moi, j'agis toujours comme un abruti sans c?ur. »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
AN : Voilà chapitre 5 finit ! C'était pas du plus rapide ça, hein ? ;o) En plus je sais qu'il vous plaît ce chapitre, c'est obligé ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews !! ! D'ailleurs il y a des petits rapides parmi vous (mais je ne dévoilerais pas vos identités secrètes.. !) j'ai été impressionnée ! Merci encore plus (oulà c'est pas français ça) Tiens je vais même commencer à répondre maintenant !  
  
Allie146 : Bienvenue à toi ! merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil !  
  
Katherine/Megan Jones : Kath ? ? ? ? ? ! ! Incredible ! you came on my FF ! i guess you didn't read but i don't care ! Thank you so much for coming ! that was a SURPRISE ! ;o)  
  
Emma : ah oui, butés ils sont ! et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! héhé ! et comme ça on fait durer le plaisir ! merci.  
  
Hermidark : Merci ! Sinon, félicitations tu es une des seules à m'avoir répondu pour la bande-annonce ! Peut-être que tu es la seule à l'avoir vu... Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! ralalalala tous des creuvards je te le dis ;o) n'empêche vivement cet été !  
  
Hpp : Valà ! chapitre 5 en ligne ! ;o) sinon on se connaît ou pas ? je suis plus trop sûre si tu as déjà reviewé...désolée.  
  
Lucy kinkirk : Woua ! on m'implore ! ! ? si c'est pas trop fort ça ! ;o) c'était un grand moment nutella ! lol. Alors comment était ce chapitre ? non c'est plus la peine de m'implorer (un petit peu quand même ! lol) pour la suite parce que tu la verras jamais ! muhahahahahaha ! ! ! ! mais non je rigole, je rigole... oui je sais c'était pas drôle ! mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut !  
  
Arwen 101 : Merci ! mais euh...tu adores spécialement la doctrine Serpentard ? ? ? ! je demande parce que bon c'est pas vraiment recommandable les idées racistes comme ça, mais bon tu devais parler de l'idée de reprendre l'idéologie de la seconde guerre mondiale, n'est-ce pas ? je pense que oui. Et au fait, moi aussi j'adore Harry ténébreux, sexy ! ;o)  
  
Phénix 20 : merci ! j'ai fait au plus vite possible pour moi !  
  
Watery136 : merci ! mais quelle rapidité ! ! tu me cloues au fauteuil là ! lol. Et moi aussi la bande-annonce 20 fois ! ....enfin un peu plus....bon d'accord beaucoup plus ! lol  
  
Valà ! c'est sympa de répondre, je crois que je vais le faire plus souvent ! Au fait j'étais en train de penser : la prochaine fois que je vais updater, le 5ème tome sera sorti sûrement ! Qui va courir comme un taré à la librairie ? ? moi il y a des chances, même si je l'ai déjà lu en anglais ! lol. Vous me raconterez vos aventures de fan, hein ? Bonne lecture sinon ! et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu encore le nouveau tome, courez l'acheter ! j'ai adoré ! au prochain chapitre ! 


	7. à fleur de peau

Chapitre 6 : A fleur de peau  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, Harry n'était plus là. Dans d'autres circonstances elle ne s'en serait pas inquiétée, mais tout était différent maintenant. Et si on les avaient trouvé pendant la nuit ? Mais elle aurait été réveillée, non ? En plus elle était la « née de moldus », pas lui... Peut-être qu'il l'avait abandonné, qu'il avait décidé qu'après tout cela ne valait pas le coup de risquer sa vie pour elle.  
  
« Ça va, Hermione ? »  
  
Harry venait juste d'entrer dans la petite chambre. Il venait de prendre une douche, cela sautait aux yeux. Il avait deux tasses en plastiques remplies de café dans les mains. Hermione réalisa qu'elle devait être horrible, avec ses cheveux complètement décoiffés, des vêtements froissés, et cet air abruti qu'on a en se réveillant.  
  
« Oui, ça va » répondit-elle, essayant d'arranger ses cheveux tant bien que mal.  
  
« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles » dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « On va devoir rester ici jusqu'à vendredi »  
  
Vendredi ? On était Mardi ! « 3 jours ? Coincés ici ? Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« C'est la neige » répondit Harry en montrant la petite fenêtre au-dessus du lit. Dehors les rues étaient d'un blanc immaculé. « La route qui va à Artigue, là où il faut qu'on aille, est fermée. On m'a dit qu'elle ouvrira vendredi matin »  
  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres. S'ils avaient eu leur baguettes, ils auraient pu transplaner. Mais la sienne était perdue depuis bien longtemps, et celle d'Harry l'attendait en Espagne. Il l'avait envoyé à un ami avec sa chouette, Hedwidge.  
  
« Cette coupe de cheveux te va vraiment bien » la taquina Harry, et Hermione se vengea en lui lançant un oreiller.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi » commenta Hermione.  
  
Ils étaient allongés sur le même lit cette nuit-là. La journée s'était déroulée tranquillement sans aucun événement particulier. Harry avait suggéré à Hermione de rester à l'intérieur, tandis que lui était allé rassembler des informations. Ils avaient mangé des plats chinois qu'Harry avait acheté, et puis s'étaient couchés. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas aussi mal à l'aise que la nuit précédente. Ils étaient allongés sur le dos et regardaient le plafond crasseux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre à part parler. » dit Harry, surpris. C'était vrai. Il venait de passer une demi-heure à parler de Godric Griffondor et des activités de la Résistance pour arrêter Serpentard.  
  
« Tu sais ce que je veux dire » dit-elle. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle en était arrivée à comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas très bavard...tout le contraire d'elle. Hermione pouvait passer des heures à parler de n'importe quoi. Par exemple, pendant les deux heures qu'ils venaient de passer allongés sur le lit, elle lui avait presque raconté sa vie toute entière. Sa relation avec ses parents, avec Ginny, ses années à l'école... Elle avait même mentionné le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, et que les hommes avaient tendance à tous être effrayés d'elle.  
  
« Je suis désolé » dit Harry au bout d'un moment. « Tu as raison. Je suppose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi. En général les gens pensent tout savoir sur moi, seulement parce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort »  
  
« Ça doit être atroce » observa Hermione.  
  
Harry haussa des épaules. « J'imagine que les seules personnes qui me connaissent vraiment sont les Weasley et Sirius »  
  
« Qui est Sirius ? »  
  
« Mon parrain, il était le meilleur ami de mon père... Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de lui, Sirius Black ? »  
  
Hermione essaya de se rappeler. Oui, Ce nom lui était familier, en effet...  
  
« Tu veux dire...le prisonnier ? »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire. « Oui. Tout le monde le connaît comme le prisonnier, bien qu'il soit innocent »  
  
Hermione écouta avec beaucoup d'intérêt tandis qu'Harry lui disait tout de Sirius. Elle apprît que la moitié de la fortune d'Harry avait été héritée de son parrain. Il était mort un an auparavant au cours d'une mission spéciale pour Griffondor.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il te manque ? » demanda Hermione, se sentant stupide de poser une question aussi évidente.  
  
« Oui » dit Harry, ses yeux verts fixés sur le plafond. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et il avait l'air plus jeune sans elles d'une certaine manière. « Il était le seul père que j'ai jamais connu »  
  
Hermione se sentit triste pour lui. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Harry se colla à elle vivement.  
  
« Qu..? » commença-t-elle mais Harry couvrit sa bouche. Il mit ses lunettes avec sa main libre et regarda à travers la petite fenêtre. Hermione suivit son regard. Il y avait un groupe de personnes à quelques mètres, dans la rue, habillées de robes et de capes. Ils crièrent et se mirent à courir.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione en ne bougeant que ses lèvres.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry de la même manière.  
  
Ils avaient l'air de suivre quelqu'un. Un homme d'âge moyen s'arrêta soudainement et, Harry et Hermione purent voir son visage effrayé.  
  
« S'il-vous-plaît, ne... » implora-t-il.  
  
« Sale sang-de-bourbe » murmura quelqu'un avec haine. « Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
Hermione cria en silence quand elle vit l'homme tomber mort sur le pavé froid de la rue. Harry serra sa main fort. Les sorciers transplanèrent.  
  
Hermione reposa sa tête sur le lit, horrifiée. Elle sentit Harry allongé contre elle. Il ne dit rien, mais ne lâcha pas sa main.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Le voyage jusqu'à Artigue fut plus rapide qu'Hermione ne le pensait. Vendredi était finalement arrivé, et maintenant, Harry et Hermione commençaient leur marche à travers les montagnes. Le pire moment, si vous aviez demandé à Hermione.  
  
Harry avait acheté deux capes chaudes. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ferait froid, et qu'ils devraient beaucoup marcher avant d'atteindre la maison où ils dormiraient cette nuit-là. Harry avait un ami qui vivait en haut, dans la montagne, et qui allait les aider.  
  
Il y avait de la brume, et la neige craquait sous leurs pas. Hermione s'essoufflait en essayant de suivre la vive allure d'Harry. Il était joueur de Quidditch, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en grande condition physique, mais elle n'avait jamais été bonne en sport. Et pour être pire, elle commençait à avoir le vertige.  
  
Harry avait à peine parlé de la journée. Il marchait devant elle, les yeux fixés sur le chemin. Hermione aurait aimé qu'il dise quelque chose, même si elle ne sentait plus aussi mal à l'aise qu'auparavant avec son silence. Les jours qu'ils avaient passés à Tarascon avaient suffit pour rompre la glace entre eux.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il sourit quand il s'aperçut à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Hermione acquiesça. Son pied lui faisait mal.  
  
« Tu as froid ? »  
  
« Non ça va » répondit-elle.  
  
« Menteuse » il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir immédiatement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant au moins cinq minutes. « Mieux ? » demanda-t-il finalement et la relâcha.  
  
« Merci » dit-elle en rougissant. Ils se remirent à marcher. Hermione se mit à chanter une vieille chanson Anglaise que sa mère lui avait apprise. Harry se mit à chanter avec elle, et ils finirent par rire en entendant à quel point ils chantaient faux.  
  
Les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba. La température chuta d'un seul coup et la brume s'épaissit. Hermione ne savait pas à quelle altitude ils se trouvaient, mais l'air lui brûlait la gorge. Les aboiements sourds d'un chien les arrêtèrent. Harry saisit le bras d'Hermione et attendit. D'autres aboiements suivirent.  
  
« Ne fais pas un bruit, » chuchota Harry dans son oreille. « Il y a une base de l'ADS tout près »  
  
« Une base de l'ADS ? » paniqua Hermione. « Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit »  
  
« Je te le dis maintenant » répliqua Harry. Puis son visage s'adoucit. « N'aies pas peur, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver » Etrangement ces mots la calmèrent. « Ecoutes moi, Hermione. On va quitter le sentier, on va continuer par la forêt »  
  
Il prit sa main et la mena à travers la neige qui atteignait ses genoux. Avancer était vraiment difficile, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Les arbres assombrissaient encore un peu plus leur vue, et Hermione trouvait qu'il était vraiment difficile de rester debout sur ses jambes.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard ils approchèrent d'un précipice. Harry regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient proches du sommet de la montagne. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les lumières d'une ville en bas, et Hermione supposa que c'était Vizcaya, la ville Espagnole où ils allaient. Cela lui donna de l'espoir, et de la force.  
  
« C'est bon, on y est presque » lui assura-t-il.  
  
« Arrêtez vous ! Plus un geste ! » cria une voix de fer.  
  
Hermione se retourna. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se tourna vers Harry, effrayée. Sans aucune parole, Harry se mit à courir, sans lâcher la main d'Hermione.  
  
« J'ai dit plus un geste ! » Trois sorciers se matérialisèrent devant eux. Un groupe de chiens aboyaient derrière eux, menaçants.  
  
« Mon dieu » murmura Harry, et il se mit devant Hermione pour la protéger. « Ils n'utilisaient jamais ce côté de la montagne » dit-il, sans se soucier du niveau de sa voix. « On va devoir se rendre »  
  
Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Harry était un espion de Godric Griffondor. Si l'ADS l'attrapait, ils le tueraient immédiatement.  
  
« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
  
« Quel choix avons-nous ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu s'enfuir facilement. C'était un pro. Il aurait même pu utiliser la magie. C'était sa faute. Elle devait faire quelque chose.  
  
« Assez de bavardages » dit un des sorciers. Il leva sa baguette.  
  
Harry lâcha la valise, et saisit Hermione par la taille pour la jeter au sol. Un rayon de lumière verte passa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se relevèrent en hâte et se mirent à courir sans regarder derrière eux. Finalement Harry se cacha derrière un énorme pin, tenant toujours Hermione. L'ADS les avait suivit de près, et bientôt ils allaient les trouver.  
  
De nouveau, Harry saisit la main d'Hermione et se mit à courir. Ils entendirent un des sorciers crier et les chiens aboyer. Ils arrivèrent au bord du précipice. Harry lança une pierre. S'ils tombaient, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en sortir vivants.  
  
« Suis moi » ordonna Harry. Hermione le regarda atterrée tandis qu'il commençait à descendre le long de la paroi en s'aidant de racines et de pierres. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Elle lui fit confiance, et le suivit, mortifiée.  
  
Les pierres étaient pointues, et rapidement ses mains se mirent à saigner. Ils descendirent de quelques mètres et soudainement Harry lui ordonna de s'arrêter.  
  
« Où sont-ils ? » entendit-elle dire un des sorciers. Il était au bord du précipice. S'il regardait en dessous de lui, il les verrait immédiatement.  
  
« Où penses-tu qu'ils soient, abruti ? Ils ont descendu la falaise »  
  
Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et la poussa contre la paroi. Quelques rayons de lumière passèrent près d'eux. Harry couvrit son corps avec le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son oreille, et elle se demanda s'il avait aussi peur qu'elle. L'air était plus froid encore de ce côté de la montagne, et Hermione pouvait à peine respirer.  
  
« Tout ça est inutile. Ils ont déjà dû tomber » dit un autre sorcier.  
  
« J'ai vu la fille tomber » assura un autre. « Mais l'homme... »  
  
Hermione sentit Harry bouger et elle comprit ce qu'il faisait. Il laissa le sac, qu'il portait sur son dos, tomber dans le vide.  
  
« Le voilà » dit le premier sorcier, et il se mit à ricaner. « Allons-nous en » Ils transplanèrent.  
  
Ils attendirent quelques minutes, et ensuite Harry aida Hermione à remonter.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle acquiesça, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas. Elle était à genoux. Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.  
  
« Allons-y » dit-il.  
  
« Juste...une minute » implora-t-elle.  
  
« On y est presque »  
  
« Je ne peux pas bouger ». Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle devenait faible.  
  
« Si tu restes ici, tu vas geler. » dit Harry. Il l'aida à se lever.  
  
Ils marchèrent un peu et Hermione aperçu un chalet de bois pas très loin. Les lumières étaient allumées et de la fumée sortait de la cheminée.  
  
Un aboiement la fit sursauter. Un énorme chien noir galopait vers eux. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ça allait se terminer comme ça ? ?  
  
« Crocdur, viens ici mon chien » dit Harry, et à la surprise d'Hermione le chien s'assit à côté d'eux tandis qu'Harry lui grattait derrière les oreilles.  
  
« Harry ! Je commençais à croire que tu n'y arriverais jamais ! »  
  
Un homme énorme s'approchait d'eux. Il avait les cheveux bruns, une barbe, et était presque aussi grand que les arbres qui les entouraient.  
  
« Nous sommes tombés sur des agents de l'ADS » expliqua Harry. « Je te présente Hermione Granger, l'amie de Ginny Weasley »  
  
« Je suis Hagrid. Ravi de te rencontrer » Hermione serra son énorme main. « Venez donc. Entrez où vous allez geler ici »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Hermione était allongée sous une pile de couvertures dans la grange d'Hagrid. Pour éviter tous problèmes, Harry avait refusé de dormir dans le chalet d'Hagrid et ils s'étaient installés dans la grange à la place. Il y faisait étrangement chaud à l'intérieur.  
  
Harry était endormi, à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Ils avaient mangé avec Hagrid, et lui avaient expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur voyage. Hagrid était un homme bien selon Hermione, et elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour son aide.  
  
Elle en profita pour mieux regarder Harry. Il avait quelques écorchures sur le visage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il avait du se les faire quand ils avaient couru dans la forêt. Elle se demanda combien de fois Harry avait risqué sa vie pour en sauver une autre.  
  
Mais tout à coup l'expression de son visage changea. Il avait l'air ennuyé par quelque chose. Il commença à bouger et à respirer fortement. Après avoir passé trois nuits dans le même lit que lui, Hermione savait qu'il ne bougeait pas en dormant.  
  
« Harry » murmura-t-elle. Il ne se réveilla pas. « Harry ! » dit-elle plus fort.  
  
Il respirait toujours fortement. Il était évident qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Hermione sortit de son « lit » et s'approcha du sien. Elle toucha son épaule doucement et il s'arrêta de bouger immédiatement. A la place il saisit le poignet d'Hermione si fort qu'il lui fit mal.  
  
« C'est moi Harry » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Il la fixa, les yeux ronds. Puis il se calma et la lâcha. « Je suis désolé... C'est une de mes mauvaises habitudes »  
  
« Je vois que tu as de bons réflexes » observa-t-elle en se massant le poignet. « Tu faisais un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux. « J'étais sur cette falaise à nouveau » dit-il.  
  
« Ça devait être charmant » ironisa-t-elle.  
  
« Beaucoup de gens y sont morts, tu sais » dit Harry en l'observant. « Des gens qui connaissaient beaucoup mieux cette montagne que nous »  
  
Hermione avala sa salive. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui.  
  
« Et tu m'as suivit sans hésiter. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi brave que toi » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« Brave ? je dirais plutôt stupide. En plus je n'ai pas eu le choix »  
  
« La plupart des gens auraient préféré se rendre à l'ADS »  
  
Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Harry continuait à la regarder. C'était le même regard perçant qu'il lui avait donné le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Ginny.  
  
« Je pensais » dit-elle. « Et mes parents ? S'ils étaient venus, ils auraient probablement été... »  
  
« Je pensais la même chose » dit Harry, sombrement « S'ils étaient venus, ils auraient été attrapés...ou peut-être même tués »  
  
Hermione frissonna. « Mais nous sommes vivants Harry » murmura-t-elle.  
  
« De justesse » Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains. « Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.  
  
« J'ai risqué ta vie. J'avais promis que je te protégerai »  
  
« Et tu l'as fait ! » dit-elle. « Harry, si ça n'avait pas été toi, je ne serais pas ici »  
  
Il la regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient si tristes...et effrayés. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'il montrait de la faiblesse. Il avait l'air si perdu à ce moment-là qu'Hermione devait le réconforter dans ses bras. Elle le serra très fort pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était là pour lui. Harry referma ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Finalement, Harry relâcha son étreinte, mais pas elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils étaient si proches que leurs fronts se touchaient.  
  
« Harry » murmura-t-elle, mais les lèvres d'Harry étaient déjà sur les siennes.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement et doucement d'abord, mais ensuite la passion reprit le dessus et les étourdit. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée avant. Et elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle explosion d'émotions, un feu d'artifice. Passion, joie, peur, satisfaction, soulagement...et amour. Ses bras s'enroulèrent doucement autour du cou d'Harry, et elle se laissa emporter. Elle ne pensa même pas à la morale ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
  
AN : cliffhanger ! ! ! ! Ne me tuez pas ! Ne me tuez pas ! ! ! *cours vite fait se planquer*  
  
*reviens pour la suite de l'annonce* Au fait j'avais fait une petite erreur de traduction dans les autres chapitres : j'avais oublié qu'on disait transplaner et non pas apparaître ! désolée ! Et sinon *grand sourire* il y a des nouveaux dans les reviewers ! ! ! et bientôt 50 reviews ! ! Merci à tous ! Tout le monde dit bienvenue à Axoo, Ophélie, Miss-Tania et misouistiti ! ! *plus grand sourire* et puis je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour updater mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps !  
  
Misouistiti : ah c'est sympa les anecdotes ! Tu m'as bien fait rigolé ! merci pour tes compliments !  
  
Axoo : moi aussi je l'ai lu le tome 5 en anglais, et moi aussi je l'ai acheté en Français ! *clin d'?il* je suis contente d'être une de tes favorites, merci ! mais t'inquiètes pas j'irais jusqu'au bout, foi de Bzzzz !  
  
Ophélie : merci ! bah pour les délais désolée si c'est pas toujours rapide. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de traduire en plus de mon boulot à la fac. Compte une semaine en général.  
  
Miss-Tania : *hihiiiiii* merci  
  
Arwen 101 : j'avais compris la nuance *clin d'?il* ça roule ! tu es en seconde donc ? pas de tome 5 en vue ? dommage ! pour Harry et Fleur....euh....bah....je ne dévoilerai rien pour le bien du suspens.. patience *sourire charmeur* phénix20 : toujours là à chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir ! merci. Pas de tome 5 non plus ? zut alors !  
  
Lucy kinkirk : oh bah si c'est multilingue maintenant j'ai intérêt à me bouger moi ! ça chauffe !  
  
hermidark : reçu 5 sur 5 ! merci encore !  
  
watery 136 : héhé c'est du fan dur ça, ça se sent ! vive Harry Potter ! mais tu as le tome 5 au moins ?  
  
Kath : Woa ! i didn't know you know french ! so you read my FF ? ? great ! did you understand everything ? because there's the original version in english if you want (naked heart) and it's almost finished ! thank you kath ! BTW you like the Harry/Hermione love relationship ? i thought everyone was against it on CD. 


	8. Un nouveau jour

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau jour  
  
Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus grand bonheur. Elle avait tout oublié : Serpentard, l'ADS, Paris, la montagne, ses parents, la peur...le monde entier. Tout ce qui importait était ce moment précis où elle se trouvait allongée, dans le foin, dans les bras de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.  
  
Elle ne savait pas trop bien quand cela avait commencé...probablement quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, dans la maison des Weasley. Il était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Il était son premier et unique amour. Elle en était certaine.  
  
"Je t'aime" murmura-t-elle contre son torse.  
  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, mais ne dit rien. Ça lui allait. Elle n'attendait rien de lui en retour. Elle s'était entièrement donnée à lui, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle, c'était évident. Et après avoir manqué de perdre la vie, il avait peut-être perdu la tête... Etait-elle juste une autre femme dans sa vie ou comptait-elle un peu plus pour lui ?  
  
Ils restèrent comme ça, nus mais à l'aise avec la chaleur de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et avec lui un nouveau jour.  
  
"On devrait s'habiller, il faut partir tout de suite" dit Harry, et il se leva à contrec?ur.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Cette fois-ci le trajet fut plus facile que les jours précédents. Comme ils descendaient la montagne, Hermione ne se fatiguait pas autant. Et puis il faisait plus chaud. Harry resta silencieux, mis à part quelques remarques sur la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir avant d'atteindre Vizcaya, ou des choses comme "fais attention" ou "il faut aller plus vite". Hermione commençait à penser qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et que cela avait mis une barrière entre eux.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne en fin d'après-midi. Harry regarda autour d'eux. Il y avait un grillage de fer devant eux.  
  
"Il est possible qu'il y ait des agents de l'ADS dans les parages, puisque c'est la dernière partie de leur territoire." expliqua Harry en la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis à marcher. Hermione essaya de garder son visage sans expression. "Ecoutes Hermione, je vais tenir ça pour toi" dit-il alors qu'il relevait le grillage pour la laisser passer. "Quand je te le dirais, coures aussi vite que tu peux et, quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'arrêtes pas. Tu as compris ?"  
  
"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder sa voix calme.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il regarda autour d'eux et ensuite..."Maintenant !" cria-t-il.  
  
Hermione passa sous le grillage et courut plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais courut auparavant. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle courait. Elle n'entendait rien. Harry était-il derrière elle ? Elle était trop effrayée pour regarder. Mais soudain elle trébucha et roula par terre. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleus et de coupures. Elle essaya de se relever, mais sa cheville l'en empêcha : elle avait l'air cassée.  
  
"Oh mon dieu, Hermione !" Harry la rattrapa, respirant fortement, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. "Tu vas bien ?"  
  
Elle avait une coupure sur le front qui saignait. "Ne t'arrêtes pas Harry, coures !" cria-t-elle tout en le poussant.  
  
"Calme-toi, il n'y a aucun danger...Nous sommes en Espagne"  
  
Elle l'observa pendant une minute, puis elle comprit, ils étaient arrivés en Espagne. Ils étaient tous les deux vivants, et libres ! Elle était si heureuse, elle voulait sauter. La douleur de sa cheville ne le lui permit pas cependant. Ses mains saignaient. Harry les pansa avec des lambeaux de sa chemise. Hermione le regarda, reconnaissante, mais il évita son regard. Ensuite il vérifia sa cheville, la faisant grimacer de douleur lorsqu'il la touchait.  
  
"Je crois qu'elle est cassée" dit-il. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à marcher.  
  
"Où allons-nous ?" demanda Hermione, sa tête appuyée contre le torse d'Harry.  
  
Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre. Un sorcier se matérialisa devant eux. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs, et son sourire était chaleureux. Il s'approcha rapidement d'eux.  
  
"Bonjour Remus" dit joyeusement Harry qui tenait toujours Hermione.  
  
"Bienvenue à Vizcaya" répondit Remus.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Bien, bois ça et tu te sentiras mieux" dit Remus en donnant à Hermione un verre rempli d'un liquide verdâtre. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta cheville. Elle ira bien demain. »  
  
Hermione était dans un lit confortable, dans une chambre de la maison de Remus. Elle avait pris un bain chaud (enfin) et un bon repas. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait faim avant de manger. Remus s'était occupé lui-même de ses blessures.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Harry (lui aussi lavé) entra.  
  
"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Remus.  
  
"Oui, elle est forte comme un roc" répondit-il. "J'ai quelques affaires dont je dois m'occuper...à tout à l'heure"  
  
Remus sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry saisit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Il avait l'air nerveux et se racla la gorge plusieurs fois.  
  
"Euh...je..."  
  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry" dit Hermione.  
  
Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
"Merci" ajouta Hermione.  
  
"Pour quoi ?"  
  
"Pour tout. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Pour avoir risqué ta vie, pour cette nuit..."  
  
"Il n'y a rien de quoi me remercier" l'interrompit-il. "Tu devrais te reposer maintenant"  
  
"Tu peux rester avec moi...juste un peu ?"  
  
Harry acquiesça et Hermione ferma les yeux. Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle était profondément endormie.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Quand elle se réveilla elle ne sût pas où elle était. Et puis elle se souvint. Elle était sauve. Elle était en Espagne.  
  
Elle prit une longue douche. Elle pensa à ses parents. Que dirait sa mère si elle savait que sa fille adorée et pure avait perdu sa virginité dans une grange ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de la réaction de Mme Granger. Cependant son sourire s'évanouit rapidement quand elle se souvint qu'elle les avait laissés seuls sur le territoire de l'ennemi.  
  
Elle pensa à Ginny et ses parents également. Elle ferma les robinets et sortit de la douche.  
  
Quelqu'un (probablement Harry) avait laissé des vêtements pour elle sur le lit. Ils avaient perdu leurs bagages dans la montagne et les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient abîmés après deux jours dans la montagne. Il y avait un pull blanc et un jeans. Ils étaient exactement à la bonne taille. Elle venait juste de s'habiller et s'occupait de ses cheveux, toujours aussi indisciplinés, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
"Entrez"  
  
Harry passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il regarda Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.  
  
"Tu es superbe" marmonna-t-il. Hermione sourit. "Enfin bref, je vais dans le centre-ville et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Whaow. Cet endroit est superbe" murmura Hermione.  
  
Harry l'avait emmené à "Avenida Valdivia", une rue pour sorciers uniquement. Hermione n'avait vu autant de sorciers et de sorcières en même temps qu'à Beauxbatons. Il y avait tellement de magasins si intéressants. Surtout un rempli de livres. Elle y aurait passé la journée toute entière si Harry n'était pas avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une petite fille qui va dans un parc d'attractions pour la première fois, et elle était embarrassée qu'Harry puisse penser qu'elle était impressionnée par son propre monde.  
  
Il la mena à un petit magasin dans un coin.  
  
"J'ai un cadeau pour toi" dit-il, et il ouvrit la porte.  
  
C'était un magasin de baguettes magiques. Une vieille sorcière se tenait au comptoir, et leva ses yeux quand elle les vit entrer.  
  
"Je pensais qu'il était temps pour toi d'avoir une nouvelle baguette" ajouta-t-il.  
  
Il allait lui acheter une baguette ? "Mais Harry..."  
  
"Pas de mais" l'interrompit-il. "Je veux t'acheter une baguette, d'accord ?" il s'approcha du comptoir. "Bonjour Mme Ollivander" dit-il. (N/A : M. Ollivander a peut-être un autre nom en français, je sais plus ! C'est le sorcier qui a vendu à Harry sa baguette)  
  
La sorcière le regarda. "M. Potter, ravie de vous revoir"  
  
"Comment va votre mari ?" demanda poliment Harry.  
  
"Et bien, il essaie de maintenir les affaires sur le chemin de Traverse, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile avec Serpentard et ses agents"  
  
Harry acquiesça. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'avancer vers le comptoir. « Je vous présente mon amie, Hermione Granger » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au mot amie qu'avec dégoût. « Elle a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette »  
  
« Bien sûr » sourit la vieille femme, « Je vous en prie mademoiselle, approchez et essayez celle-ci. »  
  
Après avoir essayé une dizaine de baguettes, Hermione en trouva une qui lui convenait. Elle contenait un crin de licorne, comme son ancienne baguette. Harry paya les 7 gallions et ils sortirent.  
  
« Merci beaucoup Harry » dit Hermione. Harry ne dit rien et la mena à un petit Café.  
  
« Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler » commença Harry, quand ils eurent fini leur commande.  
  
Hermione se rassit dans son fauteuil. Il allait probablement lui dire que l'autre nuit avait été une erreur.  
  
« Je dois repartir en Angleterre » dit-il, et il but une gorgée de café.  
  
« Quoi ? » elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Où ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Demain. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Nous devons arrêter Serpentard. Godric a besoin de moi. Et puis je veux vérifier comment va Ron »  
  
Hermione acquiesça. Elle était égoïste. Elle était en sécurité maintenant, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide.  
  
« Je suis désolé de te laisser ici, comme ça. » continua-t-il. « Mais Remus t'aideras » Hermione acquiesça à nouveau. « J'ai ouvert un compte pour toi à Gringotts »  
  
« Quoi ? Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas me donner de l'argent. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? J'en ai trop de toute manière. Et tu as tout abandonné à Paris » insista-t-il.  
  
Elle secoua la tête. « Désolée, je ne peux pas accepter. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'argent, mais je vais trouver un boulot ou quelque chose d'autre »  
  
« Bien, fais comme tu veux. De tout façon, prends ça. »  
  
Il lui donna une enveloppe. Hermione l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait un Pass de Cheminette pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Les sorciers et les sorcières pouvaient se rendre dans d'autres pays en utilisant seulement des âtres de cheminées spécifiques, contrôlés par le Ministère. Elle savait combien il était difficile et coûteux d'en obtenir ces temps-ci.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Je t'ai dit que les gens de Griffondor regroupent les nés de moldus et les réfugiés aux Etats-Unis. Tu dois y aller. »  
  
« Non »  
  
Harry fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi non ? »  
  
« Je ne veux pas quitter l'Europe, Harry. Tout les gens que j'aime y sont. » 'toi y compris' pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne le dit pas à voix haute.  
  
« Mais. » protesta-t-il.  
  
« S'il te plaît, comprends moi. Je ne pourrais pas être aussi loin, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe ici » Elle lui rendit l'enveloppe. « Je resterai en Espagne jusqu'à la Libération »  
  
Harry la regarda, mais ne fit aucun commentaires. Hermione sentit qu'il était d'une certaine manière blessé par son refus. Après tout c'était un cadeau de grande valeur.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Ils retournèrent chez Remus dans la soirée. Ils avaient évité de parler du retour d'Harry en Angleterre, et de l'argent. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise malgré tout. Elle avait ce sentiment bizarre qu'elle ne reverrait plus Harry.peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait.  
  
« Hermione ? » Harry l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'entre dans la maison.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.  
  
Harry se tenait en face d'elle, avec ses mains dans les poches. Il était sérieux, mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était un peu nerveux aussi.  
  
« Je ne veux pas te laisser sans avoir parler de quelque chose avec toi. » Il la mena vers le banc que Remus avait devant sa maison, et ils s'assirent. Quelques minutes passèrent et pas un mot ne fut échangé.  
  
« Je sais ce que tu veux dire » dit Hermione finalement. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence. Elle savait qu'Harry s'était enfin décidé à parler de leur nuit ensemble.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds.  
  
Hermione acquiesça. « C'est bon. Vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne te demande pas d'avoir les mêmes sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Et je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la montagne, même si toi oui. »  
  
« Quoi ? Regretter ? » l'interrompit Harry. « Je n'ai jamais.Je ne »  
  
Hermione s'arrêta de parler immédiatement.  
  
« Je suis désolé pour la manière dont je me suis comporté.tu sais, après.. » Il continua après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. « Je crois que j'avais peur »  
  
« Peur ? De quoi ? »  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. « De ce que je ressens »  
  
« Oh » dit-elle, juste pour dire quelque chose. Elle n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
  
« De ce que je ressens pour toi » répéta-t-il, et il prit la main d'Hermione. « Ecoutes, je pense que tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, mais.Je crois, non, Je sais que je t'aime aussi »  
  
Le c?ur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Etait-il sérieux ? Lui, Harry Potter, le célèbre, riche et séduisant héros l'aimait, elle, Hermione Granger, pauvre, moche, née de moldus ?  
  
Harry la regarda dans les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, et je sais que c'est un cliché mais. »  
  
Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et elle sut qu'il avait été honnête.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Ils passèrent toute la nuit dans les bras de l'autre à bavarder. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Hermione avait peur du matin qui allait arriver et qui lui volerait Harry.  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, il était déjà parti. A côté de son lit, sur la table de nuit, elle trouva un mot. « Je reviens bientôt »  
  
****************  
  
AN : Aujourd'hui je vais faire court ! D'abord j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël. Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année à tous ! Tout mes voeux ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le délai parce qu'il y avait du suspens (sic) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Sinon, comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, les anciens (et fidèles) comme les nouveaux ! Je n'ai que des félicitations ça me touche beaucoup ! En plus j'ai eu 2 reviews de l'auteur elle-même ! Non pas JK Rowling (c'est passé Noël) mais Angel-wing3, celle qui a écrit cette FF que vous adorez tous, moi la première (héhé). Ça fait plaisir, surtout qu'elle a aimé le résultat, alors c'est super ! Voilà merci tout le monde et au prochain chapitre ! PS : au fait j'aime pas beaucoup la nouvelle mise en page du site, mais bon on fait avec ! 


	9. Un vent de changement

Chapitre 8 : Un vent de changement  
  
Drago Malefoy s'adonnait à son activité préférée : boire un verre de liqueur forte, dans un bar sorcier branché, et observer les jolies sorcières tourner autour des hommes importants qui venaient dans ce genre d'endroit. Il n'était pas de ces hommes important de toute manière. En fait il était juste un employé de la Poste Hibou de Madrid. Il n'avait pourtant pas à se plaindre. C'était ça ou aller à la guerre. Et il n'était pas fait pour les champs de bataille. Non monsieur, Drago Malefoy était fait pour vivre la grande vie.  
  
Puis ces yeux tombèrent sur une femme qui venait juste d'entrer. Elle n'avait pas l'air à sa place, mais encore une fois, il semblait qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était mince, et elle avait de long cheveux cannelle. Drago ne lui aurait pas mis dix sur dix, mais elle était vraiment ravissante. Son visage gracieux lui était plutôt familier. Ses grands yeux chocolat, et ses lèvres douces... Drago était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Juste à ce moment-là, la jeune femme le regarda. Drago lui donna un de ces sourires qu'il utilisait pour flirter avec la gent féminine, le même sourire qui faisait tomber à ses pieds presque toutes les sorcières. La femme lui rendit son sourire et s'avança vers lui. Elle le connaissait bien alors... Drago resta où il se trouvait, essayant de se souvenir. Etait-elle cette Espagnole avec qui il était sortit une semaine auparavant pendant une fête ? Pouvait-il être aussi nul et ne pas se souvenir d'elle ?  
  
« Tu es Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle quand elle arriva finalement à sa table.  
  
'Britannique' pensa Drago. Il lui sourit. « Ne me dis rien » dit-il, en haussant sa main. Il réfléchit un moment. « On s'est rencontrés dans ce club dans le centre-ville il y a deux semaines. »  
  
« Non. En fait on s'est rencontrés à Paris. »  
  
Paris ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait quitté Paris...  
  
« Tu avais l'habitude de me faire passer des messages... » ajouta-t-elle, amusée par son manque de mémoire.  
  
« Mon Dieu ! Hermione ! Hermione Grant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Granger » corrigea-t-elle.  
  
« Granger, Granger, Granger » répéta-t-il. « Je ne l'oublierais plus. Mon Dieu tu as changé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Madrid ? »  
  
« C'est vraiment une longue histoire » dit-elle.  
  
« J'ai le temps » dit-il, souriant à nouveau. « Je connais un endroit parfait pour dîner. Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à moi et me raconter ce que tu es devenue ces quatre dernières années. »  
  
Elle acquiesça. « Ça me semble pas mal » dit-elle. « Je dois juste déposer un paquet pour quelqu'un et je suis à toi »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis dans un restaurant charmant où on ne servait que des plats espagnols. Ils commandèrent une Paella, un verre de vin pour Drago et un jus d'orange pour Hermione.  
  
« Alors c'est ce que tu fais ? Tu déposes des paquets ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il y a des hiboux pour ça. » commenta Drago.  
  
Hermione esquissa un sourire. Bien sûr ça n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était la secrétaire de Lady McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall avait été une des femmes les plus importantes au Royaume-Uni avant que Serpentard n'arrive au pouvoir. C'était une aristocrate. Elle avait refusé de continuer à vivre dans les même pays que Salazar Serpentard (qu'elle méprisait profondément) et était venue habiter en Espagne bien avant que le Nettoyage et la guerre ne commencent.  
  
Environ deux mois après son arrivée à Vizcaya, et après avoir cherché du travail, Remus l'avait recommandé à McGonagall, une vieille amie de son père. McGonagall l'avait immédiatement engagée, et bien sûr Hermione avait dû déménager pour Madrid. Elle avait passé les trois dernières années à travailler pour la vieille Lady, et Hermione l'aimait beaucoup. Elle prenait soin d'à peu près tout pour elle, même la livraison de quelques paquets très importants et confidentiels qu'il serait trop dangereux de laisser à un hibou. Hermione était la seule personne à savoir que Minerva McGonagall donnait beaucoup d'argent pour la cause de la Résistance.  
  
Satisfait de son explication, Drago proposa un toast. « A la libération de la France » dit-il. La Résistance avait libéré la France la veille. Le Ministère de la Magie qui avait travaillé sous les ordres de Serpentard avait été vaincu, et le territoire était libre à nouveau.  
  
« Alors, tes parents sont ici avec toi ? » demanda Drago, en prenant une gorgée de vin.  
  
« Non » dit-elle et la tristesse voila son visage . La vérité était qu'elle ne savait rien pour ses parents. Après être arrivée à Vizcaya, elle avait fait l'impossible pour communiquer avec eux. Elle avait essayé par la voie moldue, avec le courrier et le téléphone, et la voie sorcière, avec des hiboux et tout ce qui était imaginable. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à les joindre. Environ quatre mois après son arrivée en Espagne, quelqu'un avait répondu au téléphone dans sa ancienne maison. La femme qui avait décroché, lui avait dit que les gens qui vivaient là avant avaient déménagés et elle ne savait rien d'autre.  
  
« Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient pris le train avec toi » dit Drago. 'C'est vrai' pensa Hermione. La dernière fois que Drago l'avait vu, il lui avait donné les tickets pour ce train. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils ne l'avaient pas pris à cause de la maladie de sa mère. « Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai tout gâché »  
  
« Pas du tout » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et décida de changer de sujet. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
« Tu es en train de parler à quelqu'un qui a réussit une excellente carrière dans la Poste Hibou » dit Drago et il rit.  
  
« J'ai toujours cru que tu venais d'une famille riche » dit-elle.  
  
Drago laissa échapper un rire sarcastique. « Vraiment ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gosse de riche ? Mon père était un bon à rien. Il a abandonné ma mère avant ma naissance. » Hermione le regarda tristement, et il sourit. « Tu sais, l'histoire de ma famille est vraiment très ennuyante. Pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas comment tu es sortie de France plutôt ? »  
  
« Et bien....Harry Potter avait un... réseau organisé » dit-elle hésitante, tortillant sa fourchette dans sa main.  
  
« Le Harry Potter qu'on connaît ? Tu te moques de moi ? » demanda Drago, surpris.  
  
« Non. Il m'a fait sortir. » dit Hermione.  
  
« Alors Harry travaillait pour la Résistance ? J'aurais dû m'en douter... » dit Drago, secouant la tête.  
  
Le visage d'Hermione devint sérieux tout à coup. Elle baissa la voix. « Donc...j'imagine que tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles non plus ? »  
  
« Pas un mot. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis que j'ai quitté la France, mais pour être vraiment honnête, on ne s'était rencontrés qu'à l'hôtel à Paris. Nous sommes allés à des écoles différentes au Royaume-Uni. Donc c'est normal qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous ayons pris des chemins différents. » expliqua Drago, sans remarquer le regard triste d'Hermione qui fixait son assiette.  
  
« Vous aviez l'air vraiment proches » commenta-t-elle tout bas.  
  
« C'est tout moi, je suis l'ami de tout le monde. » Il fit un clin d'?il. Le serveur revint avec la commande et ils attendirent qu'il reparte. « Alors, tu n'as pas reçu de nouvelles non plus, hein ? » demanda Drago, en prenant une bouchée de paella.  
  
« Non. Ça fait un moment. » répondit-elle, jouant avec sa nourriture, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne remarqua pas le ton amer de sa voix. « Et bien Harry est un homme important, il est toujours très occupé et n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour nous, le commun des mortels. » Il rit à sa petite plaisanterie, mais pas Hermione. « Bon, assez parlé du passé. » dit Drago joyeusement. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas penser que je suis malpoli en te demandant ceci mais,...est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? »  
  
Hermione saisit un morceau de pain. Drago retint son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende murmurer « ...Non »  
  
« Quelle coïncidence » s'exclama-t-il, en lançant à Hermione un de ses sourires à un million de dollars. « Moi non plus »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Plus tard cette nuit-là, Hermione, allongée sur son lit, observait le plafond. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'endormir même si elle avait essayé. Le dîner avec Drago avait rappelé deux sujets douloureux : ses parents et Harry.  
  
Harry...Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus reçu de ses nouvelles ? Presque trois ans. Trois ans ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le temps était passé si vite. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.  
  
**Flash-back**  
  
On était en juin. Ce samedi matin la température était chaude, et Hermione était dans son bureau, chez McGonagall, en train de terminer quelques lettres que la Lady lui avait demandé d'écrire. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« Hermione, ma chérie ? » C'était Lady McGonagall. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à sa secrétaire et la traitait comme sa petite-fille la plupart du temps. Elle lui avait même proposé de s'installer chez elle, mais Hermione préférait louer un petit appartement où elle pouvait avoir son intimité. « Quelqu'un te demande » dit la vieille dame avec un clin d'?il.  
  
« Moi ? » C'était étrange. Hermione n'avait pas d'amis à Madrid. Bien sûr, la seule raison était qu'Hermione passait la plupart de son temps à travailler pour garder son esprit occupé, et ne pas penser aux dangers que courait Harry, et à ce que pouvait être devenus ses parents.  
  
Elle suivit Lady McGonagall vers le hall d'entrée. A côté de la porte, portant une longue cape noire et le visage fatigué, se tenait Harry. Elle perdit immédiatement toute retenue et courut à lui. Elle se jeta à son cou.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu ! » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait laissé chez Remus à Vizcaya, et cela faisait six mois. Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione lui avait écrit presque tous les jours, et Harry répondait de temps à autres, par des petits mots. Elle s'en moquait, néanmoins, cela lui suffisait de lire qu'il allait bien.  
  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Ma chérie » interrompit Lady McGonagall avec un sourire. Hermione la regarda, un peu gênée. « Je t'en prie, va avec M. Potter. Tu n'as pas à travailler aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. »  
  
Hermione la remercia, et la vieille Lady s'en alla.  
  
« Je ne peux pas rester en Espagne » dit Harry. « Je dois repartir à Londres demain »  
  
« Si tôt ? »  
  
« Oui...C'est pourquoi je veux qu'on utilise le mieux possible le peu de temps qu'on a. J'ai loué un chalet à la sortie de Madrid. Allons-y. »  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Ils s'y rendirent par poudre de cheminette. Le chalet était petit, et il n'y avait aucune autre maison dans les parages. Harry l'avait loué le matin même, et Hermione pensa que c'était un geste charmant de sa part.  
  
Elle fit un peu de spaghetti. Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry était plus silencieux que d'habitude. Elle bavarda tout le temps à propos de tout et de rien pour mettre un peu de joie. Elle lui parla de son travail, des six derniers mois à Madrid, comment elle avait apprit l'espagnol grâce à un sort que Remus lui avait apprit... Harry acquiesçait et fit quelques commentaires, mais rien de plus.  
  
Finalement, elle abandonna ses efforts pour maintenir une conversation. « Je suis désolée Harry » dit-elle doucement.  
  
Il releva les yeux de son assiette et la regarda. « Pour quoi ? »  
  
« Pour être si bruyante et bavarde...Je comprendrais si tu veux te reposer et rester seul. Je peux repartir à Madrid. »  
  
« C'est ce que tu veux ? »  
  
« Non, mais.....enfin... » elle haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je ne suis pas une très bonne compagnie, hein ? » observa-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
  
« Le problème ne vient pas de moi....n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. C'était une bonne question. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, et peut-être que la seule raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui était qu'il s'en sentait obligé.  
  
« Mon Dieu non. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as pris personnellement. »  
  
« Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! » s'exclama-t-elle gaiement et elle se leva pour s'agenouiller près de lui.  
  
« Le problème c'est moi. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. » dit-il en la regardant. Elle vit ce regard hanté à nouveau, le même regard qu'il avait eu cette nuit dans la grange d'Hagrid.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment. Harry ne répondit pas. Il soupira et resta silencieux. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » insista- t-elle.  
  
Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Les rapports que je dois écrire sont suffisants... »  
  
Hermione le connaissait assez pour réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée d'insister avec lui. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait.  
  
« On va marcher un peu ? » suggéra-t-elle.  
  
« C'est une excellente idée » répondit Harry.  
  
Le chalet était entouré par une jolie forêt. Ils purent apprécier la vue en marchant main dans la main, parlant à peine. Hermione souffrait intérieurement de ne pas être capable d'aider et de réconforter Harry de la manière qu'elle aurait aimé, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle avait décidé d'être joyeuse. Pour lui.  
  
Finalement, quand le soleil se mit à décliner, ils rentrèrent au chalet. Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon. Immédiatement elle sentit la main d'Harry sur son bras et elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient très proches. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grand. Il caressa sa joue.  
  
« Hermione.....Pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.... » dit-il si bas qu'elle avait du mal à l'entendre.  
  
Elle comprit qu'il essayait de s'excuser pour ce que cette stupide guerre faisait de lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi non plus » dit-elle. « Je suis devenue folle ces derniers six mois à penser qu'à chaque minute tu pouvais... »  
  
Il ne la laissa pas continuer. Il l'embrassa. Elle ressentit l'urgence dans son baiser, et c'était comme si elle pouvait sentir toute la tristesse et la peur qu'il avait en lui. Elle allait le réconforter et lui faire tout oublier....au moins pour cette nuit.  
  
***************************  
  
On avait beau être en été, les nuits étaient froides dans la campagne. Harry alluma un feu dans la cheminée du salon avec sa baguette. Hermione et lui étaient assis sur le tapis, seulement couverts par une couverture chaude. Les bras d'Harry étaient autour d'elle, et elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse nu.  
  
« Tu es tellement belle » murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.  
  
Hermione rougit. « Tu dis ça parce que tu couches avec moi » taquina-t- elle.  
  
Il rit légèrement et la serra plus fort entre ses bras. Ils observèrent les flammes danser un moment.  
  
« Ils sont tous morts » dit Harry soudainement.  
  
« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant pour le regarder. Elle couvrit sa poitrine avec la couverture, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Il regardait le feu.  
  
« Tous ceux du réseau....ceux qui travaillaient avec moi... »  
  
« Fleur...aussi ? » demanda Hermione dans un murmure. Elle se souvint les jours où elle avait cru qu'Harry et Fleur étaient ensembles. Elle lui avait demandé à Tarascon et il en avait rit.  
  
« Fleur, Hagrid, tout le monde....sauf Remus et moi » Sa voix était étrangement terne. Hermione ressentit une grande bouffée de tristesse, mais elle se força à être forte pour lui. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux verts d'Harry. « Tous morts » répéta-t-il. « Même Arthur et Molly »  
  
Elle sursauta. « M. et Mme Weasley ? Ils étaient dans le réseau... ? »  
  
« Non. Ils ne savaient pas ce que je faisais en dehors de mon travail pour la Résistance. Mais oui, ils sont morts. »  
  
C'était une chance qu'il ne la regardait pas à cette minute. Elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et parla à nouveau. « Tu es sûr ? »  
  
« L'ADS les a tué à La Santé »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on avait pu faire ça aux personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle ait connu.  
  
« Pour différentes raisons, et entre autres parce qu'ils avaient tentés de tuer Serpentard. Ils étaient des agents de valeur de la Résistance. Ils travaillaient sous mes ordres. » expliqua Harry.  
  
Alors il avait toujours su quelles étaient les activités de M. Weasley. Il savait pourquoi il avait été arrêté.....Et elle comprenait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. « Je ne peux pas imaginer Mme Weasley... » commença-t- elle.  
  
« Elle était une de nos meilleurs agents. Personne n'aurait suspecté une mère aimante... » l'interrompit Harry. Hermione plaça sa main sur celle d'Harry, mais il ne bougea pas. « Je suis sûr que c'était moi....Je les ai mené à l'ADS »  
  
« Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. » déclara fermement Hermione.  
  
Harry la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de la guerre. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris. « Hermione...Presque tous ceux qui étaient directement relié à moi dans la Résistance sont morts »  
  
« Cela ne veut rien dire » s'énerva-t-elle.  
  
« Morts... » répéta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
« Ginny...aussi ? » demanda-t-elle, presque craintive.  
  
Harry baissa le regard. « Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont jamais envoyé les informations que j'avais demandé, alors je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle est devenue. »  
  
Hermione décida que ça suffisait comme ça. Harry était presque en dépression nerveuse. « Ecoutes moi, Harry Potter » Il releva les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton autoritaire. « Je me moque de ce que tu penses. Tu as sauvé tellement de vies...Ma vie. Ils ne sont pas morts à cause de toi, mais à cause de cette satanée guerre. Toi, et eux, vous combattez pour tout le monde. N'oublies jamais ça, d'accord ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête comme un petit garçon qui recevait une leçon de sa mère. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je serais toujours là »  
  
*********************  
  
Le lendemain, Harry la raccompagna à son appartement. Devant la porte, Hermione l'embrassa, ne voulant pas lui dire au revoir. Harry allait translaner quand il se retourna.  
  
« Hermione....Je t'aime. N'en doutes jamais. »  
  
Hermione le vit disparaître, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'y appuya. Pendant tout le week-end elle s'était forcée à être forte quoi qu'il arrive. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, ça ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant. Elle pleura pendant des heures. Au début elle pleura pour avoir dit au revoir à Harry. Puis elle pleura pour lui, pour le danger auquel il devait faire face et pour la culpabilité qui le tourmentait. Elle pleura pour Fleur et pour Hagrid. Pour M. et Mme Weasley, et tous leurs sacrifices. Pour leurs fils. Pour sa meilleure amie, Ginny, qui était on ne savait où...  
  
**Fin du Flash-back**  
  
Hermione toucha son visage. Il était humide. ZUT, elle avait juré ne plus pleurer pour lui. Evidemment c'était impossible. Presque chaque nuit (et jour) elle pensait à lui et finissait comme ça.  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi il avait cessé de lui écrire. Elle avait cherché Harry, bien sûr. Lady McGonagall avait parlé à un ami dans la Résistance... La seule information qu'on lui avait donné était que les rapports d'Harry arrivaient toujours ponctuellement. Cela signifiait qu'il était vivant et qu'il n'avait pas été attrapé. Elle lui avait écrit un millions de lettres, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Il n'avait envoyé que trois messages après leur week-end ensemble. Aucun n'était plus long d'une ligne.  
  
Ce qui était arrivé était évident, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Harry était passé à autre chose. Elle n'avait été qu'une aventure... Une de ces relations amoureuses qui étaient monnaie courante pendant les temps durs, comme la guerre. Bien sûr il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'un gentleman devait dire dans une telle situation ? Il fallait qu'elle l'oubli d'une manière ou d'une autre...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Drago vint lui rendre visite le jour suivant, et le jour d'après. Quand Hermione réalisa que ses intentions n'étaient pas qu'amicales, sa première réaction fut de l'éviter. Mais après tout, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle était une jeune sorcière célibataire. Elle n'était engagée avec personne, donc elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable de sortir avec un gentil garçon. Alors, déterminée à passer à autre chose, et légèrement poussée par Lady McGonagall (qui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se comporte comme une jeune femme de 21 ans) elle accepta ses invitations.  
  
****  
  
« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton amie...la jolie rouquine ? » demanda Drago.  
  
« Ginny Weasley » dit Hermione.  
  
Ils se promenaient dans un parc à Madrid. Elle aimait l'automne. Les feuilles des arbres étaient jaunes et rouges, et la douce brise était rafraîchissante. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle sortait avec Drago, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation sérieuse.  
  
« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle était dans La Santé. » répondit finalement Hermione.  
  
« Oh » dit Drago. Il ne voulait pas détourner leur conversation sur la guerre.  
  
« J'en saurais plus quand j'irais à Paris. » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« Tu vas à Paris ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.  
  
« Oui. Maintenant que Serpentard et le reste n'y sont plus, je peux y aller librement. Je voulais y aller depuis un moment pour rechercher mes parents, et elle, mais cela aurait été du suicide. Maintenant j'ai ma chance. »  
  
« Bien, alors à Paris nous allons » dit-il, avec ses mains dans les poches.  
  
« Nous ? » Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.  
  
« Tu ne crois que je vais te laisser y aller seule quand même ? Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, il y a toujours une guerre pas loin. »  
  
« Mais... » protesta-t-elle.  
  
« Chhhhut. C'est décidé. Je t'aiderais dans tes recherches. Je ne rien de mieux à faire de toute manière. » Et cela pourrait être une bonne opportunité pour toi et moi, pour se.....rapprocher »  
  
Hermione savait très bien quel genre de rapprochement Drago voulait. Toutes ces fois où ils étaient sortis ensembles, elle avait arrêté toutes ses avances et avait laissé leur relation au niveau platonique. Cependant il n'arrêtait jamais d'essayer.  
  
« Bien, je pense que je peux avoir besoin de l'aide d'un sorcier aussi qualifié que toi' dit-elle, et elle concentra son attention sur un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient près d'eux, pour éviter son regard perçant.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** AN : Alors là, vraiment toutes mes confuses pour le délai ! ! ! Je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement, je vous assure. Je viens de passer 2 semaines de partiels, et mon grand-père est décédé entre temps, alors j'avoue que j'ai un peu beaucoup oublié FF.net . Sinon, évidemment MERCI pour vos reviews ! ! ! ! ! Je ne peux plus m'en passer ! lol Et Bonne année 2004 ! Tout mes voeux ! Et bonne Année du singe aussi ! ;o) A très bientôt j'espère pour d'autres aventures avec notre Hermione préférée ! Par contre Harry est « en congé » pour quelques temps, mais il reviendra c'est promis juré craché ! 


	10. Perte et Retrouvailles

Chapitre 9 : Perte et Retrouvailles  
  
La première chose que fit Hermione en arrivant à Paris, fut d'aller directement à la rue Daguerre. Elle demanda à Drago de rechercher des informations sur Ginny, comme ça elle se concentrerait sur ses parents.  
  
Son ancienne maison avait énormément changé. La rue Daguerre avait toujours été une rue moldue, mais maintenant sans les Weasley, la rue avait l'air encore plus banale. Elle frappa à la porte, et une femme au visage austère ouvrit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
  
« Euh...Je recherche les gens qui vivaient ici avant. Les Granger... »  
  
« Je ne les connais pas » répondit la femme, et la porte se referma brutalement.  
  
Hermione frappa à nouveau. La femme ouvrit et la foudroya du regard. « Je me demandais si vous saviez quelque choses sur eux »  
  
« Il y a pas marqué les pages jaunes ! » s'énerva la femme. « Je me suis installée ici il y a un an. La maison était vide depuis deux ans. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix ou j'appelle la police ! » Elle claqua la porte.  
  
Trois ans...Cela signifiait que ses parents avaient déménagés quelques mois après son départ avec Harry. Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait téléphoné et que quelqu'un lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient partis.... « Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas déménagés....Peut-être qu'on les a « déplacés » » pensa-t-elle amèrement.  
  
« Hermione ? ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ma chérie, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit toi ! » dit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Elle se retourna et aperçu la vieille Mme Figg. C'était agréable de voir un visage familier.  
  
« Tu as tellement grandi ces dernières années ! Ton père m'a dit que tu allais à une université de Londres ! J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais trop intelligente pour travailler dans ce magasin.... »  
  
Hermione l'interrompit. « Mme Figg, je recherche mes parents. Savez-vous où ils ont déménagés ? »  
  
Mme Figg la regarda d'un air étrange. « Tu ne sais pas où ils sont ? »  
  
Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue à cause de la guerre. « Euh...J'ai fait un voyage en Thaïlande, et on a perdu le contact.... » Cette excuse était lamentable !  
  
Si la vieille femme trouva son explication étrange, elle ne le montra pourtant pas. « Et bien, je suis désolée, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Tes parents ont déménagés peu après ton départ, mais ils n'ont pas dit au revoir. Un jour j'ai remarqué que la maison était à vendre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. »  
  
Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Connaissant sa mère, elle ne serait jamais partie sans dire au revoir à ses voisins. Une inquiétude douloureuse commença à s'emparer d'elle. Elle dit rapidement au revoir à Mme Figg, et s'en alla de cette rue en courant le plus vite possible.  
  
Elle se rendit à la clinique où ses parents avaient travaillés comme dentistes, mais on lui dit qu'un jour ils avait cessé de venir.  
  
Les moldus ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Peut-être les sorciers...  
  
Lady McGonagall lui avait donné l'adresse d'une amie qui travaillait pour le nouveau Ministère de la Magie, récemment mis en place en France. Ils auraient peut-être des informations sur ces parents moldus. Cela valait le coup d'essayer de toute manière. Elle se rendit dans le centre-ville, à une poste Hibou et envoya une lettre à l'amie de Lady McGonagall, une femme appelée Pince.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Le lendemain, elle reçut un hibou du Ministère Français de la Magie. La lettre était signée par Madame Pince, et elle lui donnait rendez-vous l'après-midi même à son bureau, pour avoir les renseignements qu'elle demandait.  
  
Drago passa les quelques heures avant le rendez-vous à essayer de calmer Hermione, qui était incroyablement nerveuse. Finalement, il décida d'y aller avec elle, mais attendit à l'extérieur.  
  
Madame Pince était encore plus âgée que Lady McGonagall, mais beaucoup plus impressionnante. Elle ne sourit pas quand Hermione se présenta, et lui demanda de s'asseoir.  
  
« Très bien, Mademoiselle Granger » dit la vieille femme. Elle était britannique. « Si vos parents ont eu un quelconque lien avec l'ADS ici à Paris, nous trouverons probablement quelque chose. Ils étaient très organisés dans leur réseau d'informations. »  
  
Hermione s'accrocha nerveusement à sa robe quand la vieille dame se mit à regarder ses dossiers. Elle se demanda si cela n'aurait pas été plus rapide si les sorciers avaient utilisé les ordinateurs. Tandis qu'elle attendait, elle eut une idée.  
  
« Madame Pince ? »  
  
« Oui ? » répondit la vieille dame, sans se retourner.  
  
« Par hasard, avez-vous des informations sur les gens qui participent....directement dans la guerre ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle n'était pas certaine que les activités d'Harry soient secrètes pour certains alliés de Griffondor.  
  
« Vous voulez dire dans la Résistance ? » demanda Madame Pince.  
  
« Oui, dans la Résistance. J'ai un ami qui...et je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelles de lui, alors je me demandais... »  
  
« Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Granger, je fais vraiment une exception pour vous, car les citoyens normaux n'ont pas accès à ce genre d'informations, alors je pense que ce serait mieux de nous concentrer sur vos parents, et pas un quelconque petit ami perdu. » dit-elle sèchement.  
  
Hermione acquiesça. Elle garda sa bouche close seulement parce que cette femme lui faisait une immense faveur...  
  
« Voilà. Granger. » Madame Pince lui donna un morceau de parchemin.  
  
Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient quand elle aperçut les premières lignes. C'était écrit en Français. L'emblème de l'ADS, un serpent d'argent dans un cercle vert, servait d'en-tête.  
  
« En janvier 1999, Albert H. Granger, moldu, et Susan D. Granger, moldue, ont été arrêtés par nos agents spéciaux à leur domicile. La cause était la suivante : violation du contrat signé en Novembre 1998, dans lequel ils avaient jurés de ne pas laisser leur fille, Hermione E. Granger, une sang- de-bourbe, sortir du pays, en échange d'un traitement préférentiel envers celle-ci. »  
  
Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur... Novembre 1998, c'était précisément quand ses parents avaient été emmenés pour un « interrogatoire ». Ils avaient signé un contrat avec le Ministère ? Mais pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Et pourquoi le Ministère aurait-il accepté de lui accorder un « traitement préférentiel »... ?  
  
« Le cas a été examiné par nos agents, et la sentence est la peine de mort pour les deux accusés. Application de la sentence une semaine plus tard. »  
  
Le parchemin tomba à terre. Ses parents étaient morts.... Elle avait eu peur de ça, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient morts à cause d'elle. Si elle n'était pas partie, ils seraient toujours vivant. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient tant refusé de quitter la France. Elle se souvint du visage de son père quand il l'avait laissée partir cette nuit-là...  
  
« Un grand nombre de parents de nés-de-moldus ont été tués. » commenta Madame Pince, la voix plus douce. Elle donna un mouchoir à Hermione.  
  
Drago passa toute la journée à essayer de la consoler, mais cela ne servait à rien. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait n'allait pas s'en aller comme ça....  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
« Salut ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Drago ce matin-là. Elle s'était enfin décidée à quitter sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et s'assit. « Je sais que je dois continuer...Il faut encore que je cherche Ginny. »  
  
Drago sourit. « Alors je crois que je peux t'aider. » Il lui donna une grande enveloppe. « J'ai trouvé ton amie. Elle est vivante, finalement. »  
  
Hermione le regarda, incrédule, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe. « Drago, comment as-tu fait ? »  
  
« J'ai mes sources. » répondit-il, haussant des épaules.  
  
« Combien je te dois pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en commençant à lire.  
  
« Tu peux garder tes remerciements pour ce soir. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « En tout cas, j'ai lu un peu ces informations...On dirait que ton amie en a vu de toutes les couleurs pendant ces trois dernières années. »  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
La Rue Crepe faisait partie d'un des quartiers sorciers les plus sordides de Paris. Des immeubles à trois étages étaient collés les uns contre les autres. La rue était sale et la misère se lisait sur les visages. Dans un de ces immeubles, dans l'appartement 2-A (bien que la marque sur la porte ait disparue depuis longtemps) vivait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Un seul regard suffisait à n'importe qui pour voir qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. Elle avait un air d'aristocrate, même en haillons. C'était peut-être cette manière de marcher la tête haute, ou de mépriser les autres. Elle n'avait aucun contact avec le voisinage... Ils n'étaient que de la vermine de toute manière à ses yeux.  
  
Personne ne connaissait son nom, mais on supposait qu'elle venait d'une famille riche. La raison de sa présence dans cet endroit n'était un mystère pour personne. Elle avait été accusée de trahison... Elle avait probablement collaboré d'une manière ou d'une autre avec l'ancien Ministère, dirigé par l'ADS. Depuis la Libération, la plupart des collaborateurs de Serpentard, ou ses agents, avait été punis par la justice. Cette femme avait peut-être été la maitresse d'un de ces « salauds », qui pouvait vraiment le savoir ?  
  
Ginny Weasley était consciente que les gens parlaient d'elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle restait enfermée presque tout le temps dans cet appartement, si petit qu'il en était ridicule. Elle ne sortait que pour le travail. Elle travaillait dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour sorcières. Son employeur, Madame Vinya, était une femme ignoble aux yeux de Ginny, mais au moins elle lui avait donné un emploi, sans poser de questions sur ses antécédents. Vinya était suffisamment intelligente pour réaliser que Weasley, bien que ce soit un nom Anglais, appartenait à une importante famille. Cela donnait donc un certain statut à son magasin d'avoir une vendeuse portant un tel nom.  
  
La vie de Ginny avait beaucoup changé ces trois dernières années. Elle avait passé six mois à La Santé... Elle se souvenait encore ce qu'il s'y était passé. Quelques jours après la promesse faite à son père de faire payer au traître, un des gardiens lui avait annoncé qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley avait été exécutés. Elle se jura à elle-même, et à ses parents, d'être forte et de ne plus laisser ces gens lui faire du mal.  
  
« Mademoiselle Weasley » commença Goyle, avec un sourire effrayant. « Vos parents ont été exécutés pour trahison envers leur pays. Nous ne pensons pas que vous soyez impliquée dans leurs affaires, mais, toutefois, nous vous condamnons à six mois de réclusion ici même. »  
  
« Pour quelle raison ? Pour habiter dans ma maison, avec mes parents ? » s'écria-t-elle avec colère.  
  
« Nous n'apprécions pas votre attitude. Vous avez peut-être été riche et importante dans le passé, mais plus maintenant. Ici vous êtes juste une prisonnière. » dit Goyle. « Le gardien qui vous surveillera sera Vincent Crabbe »  
  
Vincent Crabbe était, et de loin, la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Ginny, et elle le réalisa à la minute où elle le rencontra. Crabbe était un homme vicieux et libidineux. Il vendit les « faveurs » de Ginny aux autres gardiens. Ginny apprit à vivre avec. Un mois après, elle ne sentait plus rien...  
  
Elle n'avait passé que trois mois dans La Santé, quand elle fut relâchée. Viktor Krum, un des généraux de Serpentard, avait fait tirer quelques cordes et l'avait faite sortir avant la fin de sa peine. Ginny avait entendu parler de Krum par son père. Le Général était âgé d'au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle, et se comportait durement avec les gens. Il la prit dans son manoir, dans le meilleur quartier de Paris. Il s'excusa pour tout ce qui était arrivé à La Santé. Ginny eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas tout à fait acquis aux méthodes de Serpentard, mais la politique était un des sujets dont Krum ne parlait jamais à la maison.  
  
Ginny n'avait nul part où aller, alors elle accepta la protection que Krum lui offrait. Il la couvrit de bijoux et de vêtements dignes d'une reine. Elle réalisa vite qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quand il vint une nuit dans sa chambre, elle ne repoussa pas ses avances. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Après avoir été violée par tous les gardiens de La Santé, elle se moquait de partager son lit avec un autre homme, du moment qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Elle passa les deux années suivantes de cette manière, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne voulait pas avoir un enfant d'un allié de Serpentard, mais Krum découvrit sa grossesse avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit. Il exultait de joie, et chaque jour il lui offrait un cadeau hors de prix.  
  
Neuf mois passèrent et le temps pour elle d'avoir son bébé arriva. Krum était à l'étranger. Ginny savait que tous les domestiques du manoir la détestaient, aussi quand elle commença à crier à l'aide, personne ne vint. Finalement, une des femmes de ménage eut pitié d'elle et appela un guérisseur.  
  
Le vieux guérisseur qui se déplaça, était un ennemi déclaré du gouvernement de Serpentard, et ne sembla pas très enthousiaste de s'occuper d'une femme Britannique qui était la maitresse d'un quelconque Général. Il ne se décida qu'en apprenant que son nom de famille était Weasley. Apparemment, le père de Ginny l'avait aidé quelques années auparavant.  
  
L'accouchement fut douloureux et pénible. Ginny perdait beaucoup de sang, et le guérisseur n'avait pas tout le nécessaire pour opérer. Les domestiques du manoir n'aidaient pas non plus. Ginny n'allait pas les implorer. Elle était trop orgueilleuse.  
  
Finalement, un bébé vint au monde, un garçon. Il cria de toute la force de ses petits poumons, et malgré elle, Ginny sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était en bonne santé, elle s'enfonça dans le sommeil, à bout de forces, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Le guérisseur lui avait laissé un mot avec les soins spécifiques dont elle avait besoin. « C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécut, madame. J'imagine que Dieu peut être injuste parfois. » disait le mot.  
  
Krum fut transporté de joie par la naissance de son fils, que Ginny avait appelé Daniel. Mais quelques mois plus tard, les troupes de Griffondor attaquèrent Paris et vainquirent les forces de l'ADS. C'était la Libération. A cette époque là, Ginny ne se souciait pas beaucoup de la cause de Griffondor. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter pour les droits des nés-de-moldus, quand elle n'en était pas une ? Mais son cœur était empli de haine envers l'ADS, alors elle fut ravie d'entendre qu'ils seraient punis pour leurs crimes.  
  
Evidemment, Krum fut fait prisonnier. Il était un Général aux ordres de Serpentard, même si Ginny savait qu'il était contre sa doctrine. Krum fut emprisonné, mais il se suicida quelques jours plus tard, avant le procès. Elle suspectait que ses anciens amis de l'ADS l'aient « aidé » à se suicider. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup plus de chance. Elle fut accusée de trahison envers son pays. Le manoir où elle vivait fut confisqué, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de partir avec juste son fils, laissant derrière elle ses vêtements et ses bijoux. Même quand elle quitta la demeure et que les domestiques crachèrent sur son passage, elle garda la tête haute. Elle était une Weasley, et elle n'allait pas abandonner sa dignité, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se terra dans ce trou à rat qu'était la rue Crepe, et commença sa nouvelle vie de paria, méprisée à la fois par les alliés de Griffondor et de Serpentard...  
  
Le bébé de six mois remua dans le carton que Ginny utilisait comme berceau. Elle le regarda tristement et le prit dans ses bras. Ce petit garçon était tout ce qui lui restait...  
  
Un léger coup à la porte la fit sursauter. Est-ce que c'était encore un de ces horribles voisins qui venait la tourmenter ?  
  
« Allez-vous en ! » cria-t-elle.  
  
« Ginny ? C'est toi ? » demanda une voix de femme.  
  
Ginny se retourna vivement. Personne ne connaissait son nom ici... Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle reposa Daniel dans son carton, et ouvrit la porte doucement. Une femme se tenait devant elle. Elle était plus petite qu'elle, avec de longs cheveux bruns embroussaillés, et de grands yeux cannelle.  
  
« Ginny ? C'est moi, Hermione....Hermione Granger... » dit-elle doucement.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN : un seul mot : MERCI ! Pour vos reviews, votre patience et votre fidélité. 


	11. Des amis qui vont et viennent

**Chapitre 10 : Des amis qui vont et viennent**

Ginny ouvrit la porte complètement et la regarda, surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hermione ? » dit-elle froidement.

Hermione sembla un peu décontenancée par cette réaction, mais malgré cela, elle serra son amie entre ses bras. « Dieu merci, Ginny ! J'avais si peur de ne pas te trouver ici ! Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai… »

Ginny l'invita à entrer et ferma la porte. Elle lui adressa un regard froid. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu faisais une petite promenade dans le meilleur quartier de Paris peut-être ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça un peu. « Je te cherchais. » dit-elle, en observant l'air sévère de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu traverser. Elle était toujours aussi belle et élégante. Elle portait une vieille robe sale, mais sur elle, on aurait dit une robe de haute couture. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Ils étaient froids et durs. Ginny n'avait jamais été très douce de nature, mais au moins avec Hermione elle avait toujours été amicale. Aujourd'hui, elle la considérait du regard comme une infection de choléra.

Ginny était partagée. Elle ne pouvait nier le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione, et en la voyant là devant elle. Elle était la seule amie qu'elle n'ait jamais eue, et la retrouver, après quatre années, c'était… Mais, la situation était quand même embarrassante. Elle vivait dans un vrai taudis, bon sang !

« C'est ton bébé ? » demanda soudainement Hermione, en remarquant l'enfant dans le coffre en bois. Il s'était réveillé, et observait maintenant l'étrangère avec de grands yeux noirs.

« Ma chère Hermione, est-ce que tu trouves que cet endroit ressemble à un jardin d'enfants ? » répliqua froidement Ginny. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle se demandait comment diable Hermione avait pu savoir qu'elle avait un enfant.

« Quel est son nom ? » demanda Hermione en regardant émerveillée le bébé.

« Daniel. Mais tu veux peut-être plus de détails, non ? Il est le fils du général Viktor Krum. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton de dédain, en s'appuyant contre un des murs délabrés.

Hermione observa son amie. Elle était distante et sèche, mais il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. On aurait une petite souris terrifiée par un chat à la recherche d'un repas… Que lui avait fait ces monstres ? Que s'était-il passé dans La Santé ? Elle regarda le bébé. Il était si sérieux et si calme…

« Bonjour Daniel !» lui dit-elle, et elle se mit à le chatouiller doucement.

« Comment nous as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Ginny.

« Drago Malefoy m'a aidé » répondit Hermione qui continuait à chatouiller Daniel.

« Et je suis censée savoir qui c'est ? » demanda à nouveau la rouquine, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous l'avons rencontré ensembles chez toi. Tu sais, cette après-midi où… Harry Potter l'avait amené avec lui.»

Si Ginny avait remarqué le tressaillement de la voix d'Hermione au nom d'Harry, elle n'en laissa aucune trace sur son visage. Au lieu de cela, elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « Maintenant que tu le dis… Je crois que je me souviens… Harry était venu chez moi avec quelqu'un… un blond »

« C'est lui ! C'est Drago. » s'exclama Hermione.

Daniel se mit à bouger dans sa boite peu confortable. Ginny ne supportait pas qu'Hermione puisse voir où son fils dormait. Mais Hermione ne semblait s'en soucier, et de toute manière elle était trop occupée à amuser Daniel. Avec quelques grimaces, le garçon sourit enfin. Hermione étouffa un rire de joie et de victoire.

« Est-ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? » demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Ginny.

Ginny n'avait jamais laissé quiconque toucher Daniel. Même pas après sa naissance, alors qu'elle était si faible après son accouchement difficile. Elle s'approcha du coffre et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant dans ses bras comme pour le protéger. Hermione sourit, et caressa la joue du bébé.

« Alors… » se risqua Hermione. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Et comment je vais, d'après toi ? » répliqua Ginny qui se mit à arpenter la pièce.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant. L'attitude de Ginny commençait à l'agacer. Mais après tout, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle s'était invitée ici d'elle-même… Et Ginny avait sûrement beaucoup souffert…

« Je suis désolée, c'était une question stupide. »

Ginny lui lança un coup d'œil. « Allez viens, allons marcher un peu. »

Hermione la suivit le long de rues malfamées pour finalement arriver dans un parc. Ginny tenait Daniel dans ses bras, qui s'était endormi paisiblement. On était presque en hiver, mais le soleil rayonnait au-dessus d'eux, et une légère brise soufflait tranquillement sur les nuages.

« Ginny… » dit Hermione, presque à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à La Santé… ? …de Viktor Krum, ou de la Libération ? »

Ginny brûlait de tout dire à Hermione… Elle voulait lui faire confiance… Mais elle avait tellement honte… Tout ce qui s'était passé… Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Comment trouver les mots pour lui raconter toutes ces horreurs qu'elle avait vécu en prison et avec Krum ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? La Santé était pleine d'agents de l'ADS. Krum était mon amant. Et tu n'as certainement pas besoin que je te décrive ma vie d'aujourd'hui. »

Ce fut assez pour faire taire Hermione, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent dans un petit café. Hermione se souvint soudainement d'une après-midi où elle était allée dans un endroit comme celui-ci avec Harry, après qu'elle lui ait parlé de la disparition des Weasley. Elle invita Ginny à prendre quelque chose à manger.

En s'asseyant, Ginny laissa finalement Hermione prendre Daniel dans ses bras. Le bébé s'assit joyeusement sur ses genoux et prit un morceau de pain. Ginny mourrait de faim. Mais elle mangea peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione pense qu'on pourrait l'impressionner avec un plat de nourriture.

Hermione se mit à parler. Elle parla surtout de Beauxbâtons et de Daguerre. Et puis finalement, elle rassembla tout son courage pour lui poser la question qui lui était resté collée en tête depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Ginny.

« Ça doit être terrible… d'être punie par l'ADS, puis ensuite… par les Alliés de Griffondor… Tu n'es pas furieuse ? »

Ginny soupira. « Si… » admit-elle. « Mais cette colère n'est rien comparée à celle que j'éprouve pour cette ordure qui a trahit mon père et qui l'a livré à l'ADS. »

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui se pourrait être ? »

« Non. Mais je trouverai. Même si cela doit me prendre toute ma vie, et je n'ai jamais parlé aussi sérieusement. » dit-elle avec détermination.

« Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda Hermione qui regardait maintenant Daniel.

« Pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… Je travaille dans une boutique, mais la femme qui m'emploie ne paie pas très bien. Si je pouvais économiser un peu, je pourrais louer un autre appartement et sortir Daniel de ce taudis. Mais tout ce que je gagne arrive à peine à nous faire vivre. On arrive à survivre… »

« Ginny tu ne peux pas traverser ça toute seule… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demander de l'aide à mes parents ? » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton sec qui surprit Hermione.

« Et tes frères ? »

« Je ne supporterai pas qu'ils découvrent comment je vis, Hermione. C'est trop embarrassant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai vécu avec Krum, ou que j'ai eu un enfant… »

« Même pas Ron ? » insista Hermione. Elle savait que Ginny avait toujours été plus proche de Ron que de ses autres frères.

Ginny but une gorgée d'eau, et remit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. « Apparemment ce rapport que tu as lu ne t'a pas tout appris… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ron est mort. »

Hermione regarda Ginny, abasourdie. Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit. Etait-ce possible ? Ron Weasley… mort ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce garçon si gentil et si drôle qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années auparavant ?

« Comment as-tu… » essaya-t-elle de dire sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Ginny lut sur ses lèvres.

« Krum me l'a dit… Il est mort en mission selon le rapport. Il y deux ans. » Les yeux de Ginny étaient tournés vers la table. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, et il était difficile de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ron était mort. Ron était l'ami d'Harry… Non, plus que ça, il était son partenaire… Ils travaillaient ensembles… Est-ce que… ? Mais non, c'était impossible. Il envoyait toujours ses rapports à temps, tous ses rapports. Elle aurait aimé demander à Ginny, mais elle avait trop peur de sa réponse.

« Je pourrais te prêter de l'argent. » dit Hermione, choisissant de changer de sujet.

« Très généreux de ta part, Granger » railla Ginny, en évitant son regard.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Ginny. On se connaît depuis des années. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je veux t'aider. De combien as-tu besoin ? »

Ginny réfléchit un instant. Elle n'aimait pas la charité. Elle ne supportait pas qu'Hermione lui parle comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit de sa part. Peut-être que si elle demandait quelque chose de difficile à obtenir, elle la remettrait à sa place. « 300 gallions » dit-elle finalement. Elle avait bien vu les vêtements d'Hermione. Elle ne devait pas être plus qu'une secrétaire.

Hermione gagnait 70 galions par mois. Elle avait quelques économies, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. D'autant plus qu'elle devait payer son propre loyer. Toutefois, sans même en douter, elle acquiesça.

« Je te les rapporte demain, chez toi. »

Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup demander de l'argent aux autres, mais c'était la seule manière pour obtenir 300 gallions pour le lendemain. Elle envoya des hiboux à Lady Mc Gonagall et à Remus Lupin. Elle n'expliqua pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'argent, mais elle accompagna les lettres d'un contrat signé par lequel elle s'engageait à rembourser chaque noises dues. Drago n'avait pas d'argent à lui prêter, ce qui n'était même pas surprenant. Elle se rendit à la banque Gringotts de Paris, et après dix bons interrogatoires avec une multitude de goblins grincheux, elle fut capable de réunir la somme avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle avait promis à Drago qu'elle passerait la soirée avec lui, pour le remercier d'avoir trouvé Ginny. Mais Drago n'avait pas prévu de sortir. Au lieu de cela, il la mena à sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder sa voix calme. « Je croyais qu'on devait dîner… »

« On va dîner. » répondit Drago avec un sourire. « J'ai commandé le service de chambre. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu ne serais pas d'humeur à sortir. »

« _Oui, bien sûr _» pensa Hermione, soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Assieds toi, Chiquita. » Drago lui montra une des chaises qu'il avait placé autour d'une petite table ronde. Un repas les y attendait. « _Chiquita_ » était le surnom qu'il lui avait choisit, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en Espagne… Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup ce surnom, mais elle ne voulait pas se plaindre. Drago était son ami avant tout, et il l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les moments durs… En fait, il était la seule personne qu'il lui restait, puisque Ginny ne semblait pas se réjouir de la retrouver, et que ses parents étaient morts ; et Harry… « _Arrêtes de penser à lui_ » s'ordonna-t-elle.

Drago versa du vin dans le verre d'Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment boire, mais elle se dit que ce serait malpoli de refuser, surtout qu'il avait tout préparé si gentiment. Ils discutèrent un peu, et puis vers 23h30, Hermione se sentant un peu patraque, décida de partir.

« Tout était parfait. Merci Drago. » dit-elle, en se levant.

« Hé, attends. » dit-il, en la rattrapant doucement par le bras. « Où vas-tu ? On commençait juste à s'amuser… »

Elle se rendait parfaitement compte de la proximité de leur corps. Elle sentit le regard de Drago glisser sur elle, et elle eut l'envie soudaine de s'enfuir… Mais il était son ami… Drago caressa sa joue, et Hermione recula immédiatement.

« Drago… » murmura-t-elle. Ses genoux faiblissaient, et la chambre devenait floue. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de boire ce vin…

« Allez, n'aie pas peur » dit-il gentiment, en la prenant entre ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et étouffa un rire. « C'est ce que j'aime chez toi… Ce comportement de vierge effarouchée… Me faire attendre… »

Hermione commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Vierge effarouchée ? Pourquoi Drago pensait-il qu'elle était vierge ? Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le corriger. Si elle lui disait la vérité, il lui poserait des questions sur son partenaire… Et parler, ou même penser à Harry était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire maintenant. Trop tard. Elle réalisa que Drago se baissait pour l'embrasser…

Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit à nouveau, essayant de se concentrer… Des yeux verts la regardaient. Le visage d'Harry. Les lunettes d'Harry. Les cheveux d'Harry. C'était lui qui se baissait pour l'embrasser, et elle se laissa faire immédiatement. Mais dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'illusion se brisa et elle réalisa que c'était Drago, et non pas Harry, qu'elle embrassait. Elle essaya de rompre le baiser, mais il se mit à l'embrasser avec plus de force, la menant doucement vers le lit.

Pourquoi le laissait-elle continuer ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas la force de le repousser ? « _Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans… Il t'a abandonné. Il faut tourner la page, Hermione. Fais-le pour toi. Tu ne t'en remettras jamais si tu continues à repousser tous les hommes que tu rencontres… » _criait une voix dans sa tête.

Drago l'embrassait dans le cou à présent. Une vague de dégoût la submergea d'un seul coup, et elle crut qu'allait vomir. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle le repoussa et se releva, mais non sans trébucher.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… » murmura-t-elle, en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte.

Drago était tombé par terre, et la regardait avec un air confus et furieux.

« Tu ne peux pas partir… » s'exclama-t-il, en essayant de se relever. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle à nouveau, en tournant la poignée de la porte. Et elle l'était vraiment. Drago était quelqu'un de bien… Mais Harry était encore trop présent dans son cœur.

« Si tu sors de cette chambre, c'est fini entre nous, tu m'entends ! Fini ! » cria-t-il.

Hermione essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant là Drago fou de rage.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit très tôt chez Ginny. Celle-ci était sur le point de partir au travail, alors elle ne l'invita pas à entrer. Hermione lui donna l'argent.

« Mon Dieu… Je ne pensais pas que tu en serais vraiment capable. » dit Ginny, clouée sur place par les 300 gallions dans ses mains. Elle s'en voulut pour la veille… Hermione lui avait vraiment donné l'argent… Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Il y avait encore quatre ans, elle était riche, et Hermione n'était alors qu'une pauvre née de moldus, qui avait à peine de quoi s'acheter une robe. Et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui lui faisait la charité… Si Ginny n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi désespérée, elle n'aurait jamais accepté son aide.

Hermione ne fit qu'acquiescer. Elle aurait aimé que son amie arrête de la traiter comme une inconnue.

« Je te rembourserais. » déclara Ginny.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Rembourse moi quand tu pourras. » répondit Hermione. Elle aurait voulue serrer son amie dans ses bras, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle, comme avant, mais l'attitude distante de Ginny la terrifiait.

« Bon… je suppose qu'on se reverra. » dit la rouquine.

« Je retourne en Espagne aujourd'hui. » Dit Hermione. « Mais tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux… ou alors si tu décidais de déménager…»

« Bon. Au revoir alors. »

En rentrant à l'hôtel, Hermione trouva un mot sur sa table à coucher.

« _Chiquita,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'aurais pas dû te bousculer… Voilà, j'espère que tu ne me vas pas me jeter de ta vie, et que tu pardonneras au lourdaud qui te sert d'ami._

_On se revoit à Madrid._

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Drago Malefoy »_

Hermione sourit. C'était tout lui.

L'après-midi, elle retourna à Madrid en se sentant beaucoup mieux. Elle avait atteint ses deux objectifs : retrouver ses parents et Ginny. Ses parents étaient morts, et elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'y faire, mais au moins elle avait pu aider son amie…

****

****

****

**A/N :** Après plus d'un an de silence de ma part, j'envoie enfin la suite de cette fic… Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Le temps est passé si vite, et il s'est passé tellement de choses, que je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'ai fait exactement ce que je déteste : mettre plus d'un mois pour publier le chapitre suivant. Je m'en veux vraiment, et je comprendrais si certains ne lisent plus la suite, ou ont déjà lu la fin en anglais. Mais comme j'ai promis de finir cette fic, je vais m'en tenir à cette promesse.  
J'ai un job pour 2 mois qui n'est pas très captivant, et ça m'a permis de m'y remettre. Vous pouvez remercier ma Boss hahaha !  
Ah oui, et puis après avoir lu le Tome 6, j'avoue que ça m'a bien remis dans ma mania Potter ! Haha !

**Le Saut de l'Ange **: Encore désolée pour l'attente. Je ne sais pas si tu as essayé de reprendre dette fic finalement. En tout cas j'ai réalisé que j'avais déjà lu des fics de toi, et que j'avais beaucoup aimé, lol !

Et encore merci à **Lana51**, **Stelmaria**, **Athenais, SuperSixtou, Nooky, Axoo, Hermidark, Arwen101, Hermione300, **et **Chibicall** qui ont laissé des review pour le dernier chapitre, même bien des mois après sa publication ! Et pour tous les autres qui l'auraient lu ou laissé des review aux autres chapitres, merci aussi !

Bonne lecture à tous ! A très bientôt j'espère ! ;o)


End file.
